The Returning McLeod
by D Marie 18
Summary: The return of an old face sets creates drama and tension for the residents of Drovers Run.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

As the car drove up to Drovers run its driver couldn't help but be apprehensive she stopped and for   
  
one last time contemplated her next actions, it was now or never she thought as she started up the car again. Parking her car at the front of the house she step out of her car and took a moment to look at her surroundings, a smile began to form on her face. She decided to go in search of the occupants of the house making her way to the back she called out. 'Hello, anyone home.' she called out but no one seemed to be around. She decided to sit and wait .  
  
The women of Drovers run had been working hard all morning and were looking forward to a semi relaxing afternoon. As they made their way toward the house they noticed a figure standing on the veranda but where unable to make out who it was from such a distance.  
  
' I wonder who that it.' Tess thought out loud.  
  
'Jodi you weren't expecting anyone where you ? Tess asked  
  
'No.'   
  
'Meg, Stevie.' The women shook their heads. Tess bit her bottom lip she was beginning to feel slightly nervous.  
  
'Don't worry, I'll get rid of them if you want.' Stevie offered.  
  
'Thanks.' smiled Tess ' But we'd better see what they want first.'  
  
As figure saw the four women approach she stood to greet them and it was then that Jodi recognised the 'Stranger'.  
  
'Good to see that some things never change around here.' she half yelled.   
  
Jodi gave a sequel of excitement and ran up to meet the young woman. Stevie turned to Meg.  
  
'Is that who I think it is.' she asked as she watched Jodi and the young woman in embrace each both giggling hysterically.  
  
Meg smiled that all knowing Meg smile and replied 'Yes.'  
  
'Who.' Tess asked now feeling more then a little confused that everyone seemed to know who this strange young woman was but her.  
  
'That's Abby.'  
  
'Abby as in Lily's Abby? Tess asked.  
  
'As in Abigail McLeod, Lily McLeod's daughter, your cousin.' Meg confirmed for her as she walked up to greet the young woman.  
  
Tess stood there for a few seconds in shock she had ever met Abby as she was born several years after she had left but she remembered her aunt Lily with great affection. She had been one someone who had influenced her greatly. She was a free sprit and spent a lot of her time travelling around the world, she would always return to Drovers with fantastic stories to tell and extraordinary present for the girls. Much like Tess was now her aunt believed in fate and destiny, Tess remembered that her aunt would sit her and Claire under the stars and tell them such magical and wonderful stories something she missed greatly when she left Drovers. Tess watched as Meg went to greet the young woman. She didn't know that much about Abigail only that she was born and raised on Drovers Run but had left not long after Jack's death to be with her father. She had even spoken to her on the odd occasion when she had called to speak to Claire.  
  
'Are you alright.' Tess heard Stevie's voice.  
  
Tess shook herself from her thought and looked at Stevie 'I'm fine.' she replied as she began to walk over to her cousin.  
  
Meg smiled as she looked at the young woman in front of her. Abby stop chatting with Jodi and looked at Meg she shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile. 'So.' she asked.  
  
Meg just kept on smiling. 'You're the image of her you know.'  
  
'Yeah.' Abby smiled.  
  
'Welcome home.' Meg smiled once more and her eyes filled with tears as she moved to give Abigail a hug. When they parted Abby caught sight of Stevie.  
  
'Stevie hi.' and she moved to give Stevie a hug to.  
  
'Look at you.' replied Stevie breaking away to get another look at her 'I haven't seen you since you were that high.' she said as she showed the height that Abby was the last time she saw her.  
  
'You look good to Stevie.' Abby replied laughing.   
  
Tess was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Here was her cousin, her only living relative apart from Charlotte and everyone else seemed to know her better then she did. Abigail then turned to greet Tess an she finally got her first proper look at her younger cousin, of course she'd seen photo's but this was different. If Tess and Claire where the image of their mothers Abigail was certainly the image of her a small fact that brought some comfort to Tess, although she was not sure why.  
  
They was a slight uncomfortable atmosphere between the two as they meet for the first time both unsure of how they should react. Should they hug, shake hands what?  
  
In the end it was Abby who decided to take the first steps and stepped forward to give Tess a hug just as she had all the others.  
  
'It's nice to finally put a face to a voice.' Abby told Tess.  
  
'Same here.' she replied ' Not that I didn't know what you looked like, I mean I'd seen pictures and things.' Tess stood there blabbering away her hands waving about in mid air as she tried to explain things it was the way she always got when she was nervous.  
  
Abby smiled at the sight in front her, exactly how Claire had described her she thought. She took her cousin hand to stop it before she poked herself in the eye.  
  
'It's ok Tess I know what you mean.'  
  
'Oh, good.' Tess replied finally taking a deep breath.  
  
After a few seconds of silence Meg spoke up 'Why don't we go inside have some lunch?  
  
'I think that would be a good idea.' replied Abby who had still not let go of Tess's hand realising that she was still holding Tess's hand she let go. The women began to head inside the house.  
  
'I can't believe you're here.' Jodi told Abby her voice still brimming with excitement 'Are you gonna be staying for good?  
  
Abby looked back at Tess who seemed to be in some kind of daze 'I don't know, we'll see.'


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

The women sat down around the table having cleaned themselves up and were enjoying a nice relaxing lunch, well at least some of them were. Jodi had spent most of the time bombarding Abby with questions. Tess on the other hand sat there in silence feeling rather uncomfortable. She wondered if this was how Claire felt when she had first arrived, she smiled slightly thinking about her sister. How she wished she was here now maybe then she wouldn't be feeling so uncomfortable about the whole situation.   
  
'Oh we've run out of lemonade.' Meg pointed out lifting up the empty jug she was about to get up to get some more when Abby offered to refill the jug.  
  
'There's some more in the fridge.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
Meg glanced over at Tess who had remained quiet through lunch.  
  
'Are you ok.' she asked in her motherly tone.  
  
'Yeah, it's just all a little overwhelming .' Tess replied.  
  
Meg nodded,. 'I know.' As she gave Tess's hand a small squeeze to show her support.   
  
'Hey Tess.' came a male voice, it was Alex followed closely by Nick. 'Who's is that heap of junk.' he said referring to the new car that was parked outside the front of the house.  
  
'Umm' Tess wasn't sure what to say but she found she didn't need to say anything as Abby soon appeared.  
  
'I'll have you know that I had to work very hard to buy that heap of junk.' she told him with a smile on her face. The Ryan men stood there in shock, Tess didn't think that she'd ever seen them so shocked. Nick was the first to speak up.  
  
'If I was you I would of spent my money on something a little less rusty .' he said smiling.  
  
'Hey don't knock the car, it has character.' Abby told him. 'besides it gets me from a to b.' Nick looked at her a mock serious expression on his face.  
  
'Just.' Abby told him as they both laughed.  
  
Nick stretched out his arms to embrace Abby as she put the jug of lemonade down on the table. Tess watched the exchange between Nick and Abby. Nick lifted Abby off the ground as she was only a petite little thing. They both laughed.  
  
'It's good to see you.' Nick whispered in Abby's ear.  
  
'Good to see you.' Abby muttered back.  
  
Nick finally released Abby from his embrace and took another look at Abby.  
  
'You look.'  
  
'I know.' Abby said before Nick could get another word in. Nick looked at her a puzzled expression on his face. 'Seems to be the thought of the day.' she told him.  
  
'Oh.' Nick replied.  
  
'Indeed.' Abby exclaimed before Nick gave her another hug, once again lifting her from the floor. Abby giggled. 'So are you ever gonna put me down?' Abigail said through her laughter.  
  
'Sure,' Nick laughed.  
  
It was then Abby turned to look at Alex who did not seem to be a pleased to see her as Nick was, he seemed to be unimpressed.   
  
'Don't I even get a hug.' Abby asked her happy demeanour now gone once she had sensed Alex's anger with her. She made a slight gesture with her arms but waited for Alex to make the next move. Alex stood there for a few moments contemplating what he should do next. He stepped forward to give Abigail a hug much to her relief but almost as soon as he had embraced her he let go and went to take a seat at the table. Abigail stood there feeling more then a little dejected. She glanced over to Nick who gave a small smile, his face was full of sympathy. He moved to put his arm round her shoulder as a gesture of support.  
  
'Just give him a little time.' he whispered before kissing her on the top of her head.  
  
'Yeah.' Abby replied trying unsuccessful to hide her disappointment with Alex's reaction to her.  
  
Abby sat in Charlotte's room looking at the child's things, she smiled when she saw the old McLeod cot. She let out a sigh, today had been a long day and Alex's reaction to her had comes a surprise to Abby. She had only last another twenty minutes at lunch before she had to excuse herself the atmosphere since Alex arrived was making her feel even more uncomfortable. She wiped away a tear that had fallen. How she wished Claire was here, how different everything would be if she was here Abby thought. Abby turned when she heard the door creek.  
  
Claire gently poked her head through the door where her aunt and baby cousin where. When Lily saw a slightly apprehensive Claire standing at the door she gave her a warm and inviting smile, Claire smiled back.  
  
'Come and sit down.' Lily told her patting the space beside her on the bed. Claire moved toward the bed and gently sat down next to her aunt.  
  
'Say hello to the newest McLeod.' Claire looked at her aunt and smiled. 'Abigail Elizabeth McLeod,' she said holding up the baby.  
  
'It pretty.' Claire told her aunt. She looked at the baby in her aunts arms. Lily watched a Clare puzzled over what to do with the new arrival.  
  
'You hold her if you like.' said Lily.  
  
Claire looked at her aunt in shock quickly shaking her head. 'She's so tiny.' Lily smiled.  
  
'She won't break.' Lily told her, Claire finally relented as her aunt placed the small baby in her arms. Claire reached out and gently touched Abigail's hand. 'There so tiny.' Claire said in a half whisper her voice was full of amazement.  
  
Lily smiled to herself as she watched Claire marvelling at her new baby cousin. 'I remember when you were that small.'   
  
Claire scoffed 'I was never that small, was I ?'  
  
'Yes.' replied Lily thinking back those fourteen years to when Claire was a baby, it seemed liked yesterday. 'You know she's gonna look up to you. I expected you to be a good role model for her, teach her to ride, look out for her.'  
  
There was a silence for a few moments and then Claire spoke. 'If you don't leave,' she muttered.  
  
Lily looked at her niece, she'd been expecting something like this although she hoped she was wrong. It broke her heart that there was nothing she could do for her young niece. Claire had been heartbroken when Ruth had upped and left with Tess several years earlier. Lily still couldn't believe that Ruth had actually left, she knew that Ruth was a city girl and had been having a hard time in the country and she understood that, but she could never understand how Ruth could just leave to be never heard of again, she knew that her brother had been sending letters and birthday cards but hey had all been returned.  
  
'Why would I leave.' Lily told her niece, brushing a few stray hairs away from her face.  
  
'Ruth did and she took Tess.' Lily's face dropped and heart filled with sadness. She put one arm around her niece.  
  
'Well I'm not.' she told her firmly, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Claire sighed she wasn't convinced.  
  
'I promise.' Lily told Claire. Claire smiled if there was one thing that she could rely on it was that her aunt never broke a promise. 'I promise I'll never leave you or drovers run, ok.'   
  
'Ok.' Claire whispered back.  
  
The three of them sat there for a few hours Claire was just fascinated by her baby cousin and was intent on being a good role model to her, she was excited at the prospect of teaching someone to ride, at being a sister again.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Liz Ryan's head popped through. 'Up for visitors.' she asked.  
  
'Of course,' Lily smiled 'Come in.' Liz Ryan enters with her husband Harry and two young sons.  
  
'So this is the new arrival.' Liz said as Nick sat down on the side of the bed next to Lily while Alex stood on the other side next to Claire. 'I heard she caused quite a commotion.'  
  
'Well you know us McLeod girls Liz, we never do things the easy way.'  
  
'Well that's certainly true.'' Liz muttered.  
  
'So does she have a name? Harry asked quickly stepping in before his wife said something that he might regret.  
  
'Abigail Elizabeth McLeod.' Claire proudly told everyone.  
  
'It's beautiful,' Harry told Lily ' and so is she.' Lily smiled a little surprised at the sincerity in Harry's voice.  
  
'Thank you Harry.'  
  
'I don't know she doesn't do much, she seem quite boring.' Alex grumbled it was clear that he didn't want to be there. He soon wished he hadn't said anything as he was met with a swift slap from Claire. She wasn't about to let anybody insult her cousin even if it was kind of true.  
  
'Yeah, well she's gonna remain boring for the next couple of months.' Lily replied laughing, only Alex would make a comment like that. She looked to her side where Nick was sitting, gently stroking the baby's head. Lily smiled to herself thinking about the contrast between the two brothers. 'I tell you what why don't you three go out and play.' Lily said but was met by three rather insulted faces. She laughed. 'You don't play anymore ? She asked but received no answer only three very stern looks. 'o, well why don't you all go check on the horses.' Lily suggested.  
  
'OK.'  
  
'Sure,' and with that Claire and Alex left the room. Lily looked at Nick who was left behind.  
  
'Are you not going with them Nick?' Liz asked her youngest son.  
  
Nick looked at the baby and than at Lily.  
  
'It's ok, ' she reassured him ' she's nearly asleep anyway and it's like Alex said she doesn't do much anyway.' Nick laughed at her last comment. 'Go with the others,' she told him. Nick got up and was just about to exit the door when he quickly turned around and ran back to the side f the bed. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small package.  
  
'I forgot, I got this for you.' he said handing Lily the small package much to the surprise of Harry and Liz.  
  
'Oh Nick you shouldn't have.' Lily told him as she gently unwrapped the small gift. Inside was a small necklace that Lily had seen at a stall at the Gungellan fair a few weeks ago.  
  
'I love it.' she told him giving him a kiss on the cheek, she smiled as she saw him blush slightly. Nick stood there he was at a loss for words.  
  
'Nick are you coming? Alex's voice bellowed from downstairs.  
  
'I better go.' Nick mumbled before he fled the room.  
  
Lily laughed, 'He's a real sweetheart that boy of yours.' she told Liz.  
  
'I can't think where he gets it from.' she replied. Lily tried to stifle a laugh when she saw Harry roll his eyes at Liz's comment.  
  
Not long after Liz and Harry had left an excited Jodi came running in to Lily's room followed closely by an exhausted Meg.  
  
'Can I see her, can I play with her.' her voice was filled with excitement but she was met with disappointment when she found a sleeping Abby. 'Oh.' was her response.  
  
Meg and Lily shared a smile over Jodi's response, ever since Jodi found out that the new baby was a girl she had been filled with excitement of the prospect over a new playmate.  
  
'I think that you may have to wait a little while before you can play together.' Lily told a disappointed Jodi.  
  
'But I can play with you if you want.' Lily suggested and Jodi's face lit up.  
  
'Really.'  
  
'Oh Jodi I don't think.' came Megs voice but she was cut off by Lily.  
  
'No. it's ok Meg, I don't mind.'  
  
'You sure.'  
  
'It fine.' Lily reassured her.  
  
'I'll be downstairs making dinner if you need me, be good Jodi.' Meg told her daughter.  
  
A few hours later dinner was about to be severed. Alex was upstairs washing his hands as he and Nick had been invited to stay for dinner. He was about to make he was downstairs when his curiosity got the better of him and he decided to take another look at the 'thing' that everyone was so excited about.  
  
He stood over her crib watching the now wide awake Abby. He reached out to touch her little hands.  
  
He sighed, 'Well if you grow a bit and learn to do a few things you might not be that bad.' he told the baby.  
  
'She'll be glad to hear that.' came a voice from the doorway. It was Lily who had been quietly watching over this exchange. She smiled and walked towards Alex and the crib. 'Come on.' she said picking up baby Abby, 'lets go to dinner.' And with that she walked out of the door followed by Alex.  
  
'Lily.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Claire says that she's gonna teach Abby to ride when she's older.'  
  
'That's right.'  
  
'Well Claire said it was because she was the best rider, but that not true because I am a much better rider then her.' Alex told her without even a hint on modesty.  
  
'Oh really.' Lily exclaimed a smile forming on her face. ' Perhaps you can help.' Lily told him.  
  
'Really.' Alex asked her was suddenly filled with a sense of excitement that he would be able to teach someone to ride. 'So when can we start teaching her.'  
  
Lily stopped and turned around to look at Alex. 'A little keen aren't you.'  
  
'The sooner the better.' He told Lily who turned round and started walking.  
  
'Right.' she replied smiling.  
  
'So when can we start?  
  
'I think we should wait until she can sit up on her own at least.' Lily told a rather keen Alex.  
  
'When will that be.' lily tried not to laugh at Alex's sudden eagerness. 'Not for a while. Maybe we should wait until she's had her first birthday before we get her riding.' Lily suggested.  
  
'A whole year.' Alex groaned.  
  
'It will go very quickly, I promise you.' Lily assured him.  
  
'Hey.' Tess said as she entered Charlotte's room.  
  
'Hey.' replied Abby. There was an awkward silence between the two as they struggled to find something to say. 'I remember when this used to be my room.' Tess smiled nervously. 'Total tip.' Abby told her, Tess let out a small laugh.  
  
'I uh made up the bed for you in the other room so I.'  
  
'Thanks.' replied Abby.  
  
'I don't want to seem rude or anything but it's been a really long day so I think that I night just head off to bed.' Tess told her.  
  
'That's ok, I was gonna head to bed soon anyway.'  
  
'Right, well I'll see you in the morning then.'  
  
'Ok.' and with that Tess scurried off out of the room leaving Abby alone with her thoughts. She hoped that the situation between her and Tess would get better soon.


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

Two sisters were happily playing on the veranda at the house of Drovers run when they saw a familiar face. Both girls jumped from their up from their places on the floor and rushed into their aunts open arms.  
  
'Oh I've missed you girls.' Lily said as she wrapped her arms around the two girls.  
  
'Did you have lots of adventures aunt Lily.' Claire asked but before Lily could answer she was bombarded more questions.  
  
'Do you have lots of stories.'  
  
'Did you bring anything back for us.'  
  
'Did you miss us.' Tess asked.  
  
Lily smiled at the two young girls ' That's a lot of questions and the answer is yes, yes, yes and yes.' and on the last yes she tapped Tess's nose. Tess laughed. 'Would you like to see what I've brought back.' Lily asked.  
  
'Yes please.' the girls chorused. Lily laughed.  
  
'Come on lets go and sit down.'  
  
Jack McLeod returned from a day of mustering to find his two daughters sitting for once quietly, he knew this could mean only one thing, his younger sister Lily must be back as it was only her that could keep those two quiet for more then five minutes. The two girls sat enchanted by their aunts stories from her travels. Lily looked up to see her elder brother standing a couple of feet away watching as she told her two nieces about her adventures.   
  
'Good to see you back.' Jack told her ruffling her hair as he walked into the house. Claire and Tess laughed when they saw their father do this. Lily shook her head and laughed and then carried on telling her story to the girls.  
  
Later that evening after the girls had gone to bed after several bedtime stories from their aunt Lily decided to speak to her brother. She stood in the doorway of the office watching her brother as he did the paper work. It reminded her of when she was a child, when ever she couldn't sleep she would stand and watch her father working at his desk. Jack looked up from his work.  
  
'Girls finally asleep?' Jack asked.  
  
'Ummm, not really, they're in bed at least.' Lily told her brother as she sat in the seat opposite him.  
  
Jack just shrugged. And went back to his paper work. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
'Do you have something to say Lily.' Jack asked not looking up from his paper work.  
  
Lily bite her bottom lip and took a deep breath. 'No.' she replied feigning innocence. 'Why'd you say that? She asked.  
  
'I can feel you staring at me.'  
  
' Is everything ok with you and Ruth.'  
  
'What makes you think that something's wrong?'   
  
'Meg says that um Ruth's been going into town a lot and I know that Ruth's not exactly keen on the country life.'   
  
'Ruth's a city girl it's hard for being in the country she misses the city.' Jack told his younger sister.  
  
'So how long you staying this time.' Jack asked quickly changing the subject. Lily wanted to continue with the topic at hand but she did not want to push her brother knowing that if she did he would shut down completely.  
  
'Well I thought I'd stay indefinitely.' Jack who had gone back to his work dropped his pen and looked at his sister in shock. Lily smiled 'I think I've seen enough of the world it's time I spent I settled down spent some time with my family.' Lily smiled at her brother Jack smiled back.  
  
'That sound's like a good idea.' He told her.  
  
'I thought so.' Lily laughed. 'I' gonna go to bed.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'Don't stay up to late.' Lily told her brother.  
  
''I'll be finished with this soon.' Jack assured her.  
  
Lily got up to leave but turned around and walked around to Jack's side of the desk. She put her arms around her brother. 'You know that you're the best brother a girl could ask for.' she told him her voice full of sincerity.  
  
'Well your not that bad of a sister either.' Jack joked.  
  
'I mean it,' Lily told him 'I just want you to know that I do appreciate you.'  
  
'Good to know.'  
  
'Night.'   
  
'Night.'  
  
Lily couldn't sleep and had been sitting outside for the past hour when she heard muffled voice coming from the back door. She smiled, 'What are you two doing up.' She asked and two heads popped out.  
  
'We couldn't sleep.' Claire told her aunt.  
  
Abby sighed 'come on the then.' she said motioning to the space beside her. She heard the patter of feet as the two young girls sat beside her. Lily picked up the young Tess and placed her in her lap.  
  
'Look I can see my star.' Tess called out point towards the night sky.  
  
'And there's mine.' Claire said.  
  
'Aunty Lily can we have another story.' Tess asked.  
  
'I suppose we can have one more but only if you promise me that you'll go straight to bed after.'  
  
'OK.' both girls chorused.  
  
'Once upon a time in a far and mystical land..' began Lily as the three of the sat beneath the stars listening to stories about far away places and magical beings.   
  
Lily was driving back home from a trip into town, tonight they were going to have a little celebration. Jack had gone to a cattle sale with Claire and was expecting to fetch a good price. He had been planning to take both girls with him but Ruth had insisted that Tess stay home as she had been feeling under the weather. Lily could help but notice the tension between her brother and his wife she only hoped that could fix whatever was wrong between them. As she pulled up Lily noticed a strange vehicle in the drive way and was soon greeted by a frantic Meg.  
  
'Lily I'm so glad you're here.'  
  
'Meg what wrong.'  
  
'It's Ruth.' Lily ran in to the house.  
  
'Ruth, Ruth.' she called out searching very room she came across. She found Ruth frantically packing stuff away in he dinning room Tess was standing in the corner of the room watching her frantic mother looking rather upset and scared.  
  
'Ruth what are you doing?'  
  
'What does it look like I'm doing.' she snapped.  
  
'You can't leave.'  
  
'I can't stay.' she screamed ' I feel, I feel as if I am suffocating here. I can't cope.'  
  
'Ok look we can talk about this.' Lily tried to be sympathetic, she knew that Ruth was having a hard time living in the city.  
  
'There's nothing to talk about. Tess and I we're leaving.' Lily looked at the little girl standing in the corner of the room.  
  
'Where are you going? She asked.  
  
'I'm not sure just away from here.' Ruth told her, she turned to her daughter, 'Tess go get in the car.'  
  
'Mummy.' Tess asked. Unsure of what was going on.  
  
'Just go and get in the car.' the child did as she was told.  
  
'Your not going to even say goodbye. I mean what were you gonna do just pack up and leave without a word.' Lily began to raise her voice she was getting angry. She understood that Ruth could no longer live in the country but to leave without saying goodbye.  
  
'I wrote him a note.'  
  
'A note.' Lily exclaimed.  
  
'If I wait to say goodbye he'll just convince me to stay and then we'll both end up being unhappy.' Ruth told her sister in law. She handed her the letter to Jack and walked out the door. Lily stood there for a few brief moments unable to comprehend just the whole situation. She ran out the door after Ruth. She reached her just as she was about to get into her car. Lily stopped her before she could open the door.  
  
'What about Claire and Tess have you thought about them.'  
  
'Of course I have.'  
  
'You've seen them together just think what it would do if you were to separate them.'  
  
'I know and I'm sorry but I can't stay here anymore and I can't leave without Tess.' she explained the tears were now falling down her face. Ruth had now managed to open the car door and was getting in. Just as she was about to close it Lily stopped here again.  
  
'Please Ruth think about this.' the tears now falling from her face as well. 'Please Ruth Jack's already lost one wife and child and Claire a mother and a sibling don't let them lose another.' she pleaded.  
  
'I'm sorry.' Ruth managed to get out through her tears as she finally shut the car door.  
  
Lily looked to the back seat where the young Tess was sitting she blew her niece a kiss and reached out her hand resting it on the window. Tess brought her hand to the window to match her aunts as she gave her a beaming smile, Lily tied to smile back through her tears as the car sped away. She was left alone in the driveway with only a letter to explain all this to Jack.  
  
It was some hours later when Jack and Claire finally arrived home. Lily was sitting on the veranda trying to think of the best way to explain everything to Jack when Claire came running over bursting with excitement over her first cattle sale. Claire was stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her aunts tear stained face. She reached out to give her a hug which caused Lily to cry even more.  
  
'Don't cry aunt Lily.' Claire said in soothing voice gently stroking her aunts hair just like Lily did when she was upset.  
  
Lily stopped and tried to compose herself she had to be strong for Claire's sake and her bothers. She wiped away her tears and hugged her niece back. 'It ok I'll alright now.' she told her.  
  
What wrong.' Claire asked her aunt curious to know what had upset her aunt his much.  
  
'Claire.' came a voice, it was Meg's 'Why don't you come inside.'  
  
'But.' Claire looked at her aunt.  
  
'It's ok we'll talk later.' Claire smiled at her aunt and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going inside with Meg.  
  
'What's wrong.'  
  
Lily could barley even look at her brother, her hand was shaking as she held out the letter that Ruth had given her. Jack took it from her. 'I'm so sorry Jack.' she told her brother.  
  
After he had finished reading the letter Jack took a deep breath as if to compose himself 'I best go tell Claire.' he said his was eerily calm.  
  
'Jack don't you think we should talk about this.' But her brother just kept on walking inside. 'Jack.' she called out. Lily sighed and quickly sat down as she feared the her legs were turning to jelly. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her head in them and then she cried for her brother, for Ruth, for her but most of all for her nieces.  
  
A few hours later Lily was sitting outside with a heartbroken Claire their roles had now reversed from earlier. Claire was sitting in her aunts lap as she gently stroked her hair and tried to calm her down.  
  
'Will Tess ever come back.'' she asked her aunt.  
  
'I don't know sweetheart.' Lily so wanted to lie to Claire and tell her everything was going to be alright but she couldn't she swore that she'd never make a promise she couldn't keep.  
  
'Lily.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Is it my fault that Ruth left.'  
  
'What do you mean.'  
  
'Cause I wasn't her daughter, I know that I wasn't always good but if I told Ruth that I would try to be better behaved and I wouldn't get into so much trouble, do you think that they'd come back home?' Clare asked before breaking out into tears again.  
  
Lily sat up this statement, it had taken her by surprised. She turned her niece to face her. 'Listen to me Claire, never , ever think that this is you fault, ok, you have done nothing wrong, Ruth does love you, it had nothing to do with you not being her daughter, it's just…' Lily struggled to find the words How was she supposed to explain it to Claire when she didn't even understand it herself. 'I don't know Claire but I do know that it wasn't your fault ok.'  
  
'Ok.' Claire told her aunt. She leaned back into her aunts embrace. Lily kissed the top of her as they sat there in silence. It was a little while later when they heard a noise coming from Jack's study. Claire immediately jumped up to see what was wrong.  
  
Claire.' Lily called out, she wasn't sure what kind of state her brother was in and if Claire should see him but it was to late.  
  
Claire opened the door to her father's study and was met with a shock. Her father was slumped on the floor in front of his desk, tears were streaming down his face, a picture of his now broken family lay on the floor beside him. Claire had never seen he father cry before and she immediately ran to his side. Sitting down beside him she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
'Don't worry daddy I'm still here, I'll never leave you., I still love you daddy' Jack looked down as his eldest child. He put his arms around her and kissed her head.   
  
'I love you to.' he told her through his tears.  
  
Lily watched from the doorway tears streaming down her face, never in all her life had she felt so helpless.


	4. 4

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

Tess woke early as usual and headed downstairs for breakfast, she was surprised to find Abby already up and dressed and making breakfast.  
  
'Well you're certainly an early raiser.' Tess told her.  
  
'Can't change the habit of a lifetime.' Abby replied.  
  
'I guess not.' Tess laughed.  
  
'I just made toast I didn't know what you wanted.'  
  
'Toast is fine.' Tess replied. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence as they eat their breakfast.  
  
'So any big plans for today?' Tess asked unable to cope with the silence any longer.  
  
Abby looked up from her toast. 'I hadn't really thought about it. you need any help around here?'  
  
'Ummm I think we're ok, everyone had their jobs so. I'm sure you've go lots of people you'd liked to see.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Well I uh best get to it.' Tess said standing. As she was exiting the kitchen she bumped into Meg.  
  
'Sorry.' they both chorused.  
  
'You're up early. I thought that you would of jumped at the chance of a lie in.' Meg asked a tired looking Abby.   
  
Abby ran a hand through her hair and sighed ' Nah I'm used to getting up in the early hours besides I couldn't sleep anyway.'  
  
'So any plans.' Meg asked.  
  
'Well I did kind offer to help you guys but Tess said that you had everything under control.'  
  
'Really.' Meg asked in a curious tone, it was partly true although she knew that they could always do with the extra help.  
  
'Yeah I kind of got the impression that I might be,' she paused ' you know.'  
  
'Stepping on someone else toes.' Meg finished for her.  
  
Abby nodded 'Something like that.'  
  
'So what you gonna do instead.'  
  
Abby thought for a moment ' welled I thought that I pop over to Kilarney and see Nick.' Abby smiled at Meg.  
  
Meg laughed ' Curiosity getting the better of you.'  
  
Abby laughed 'Well I have to say Harry and Sandra, I never saw that coming.'  
  
'I don't think anybody did.'  
  
'I never thought that Harry and Liz would divorce.'  
  
'How's things with you and Tess? Meg asked changing the subject.  
  
Abby sighed she hoped that could forget about that tricky subject for the moment. 'Difficult to say the least.' Abby told Meg as she played with the jars in front of her.  
  
'Abby.'  
  
'Oh come on Meg you saw her she was practically running out of here.'  
  
Meg sighed. ' Its hard for her Abby she.'  
  
'It's hard for me to Meg.' Abby interrupted.  
  
'I know. It's what with losing Claire and then this custody battle with Peter things have been a little, it's just you arrival has caused a lot of commotion.'  
  
Abby looked up at Meg in surprised, she felt as she was being blamed for something it was as if she had done something wrong. 'Well maybe I shouldn't have bothered coming home in the first place.' Abby told her and stood up to leave.  
  
'I didn't mean it like that.' Meg told her trying desperately to explain want he meant 'It's just you've been away for so long and you didn't come back for Claire's funeral and we haven't heard from you in months. It's jut all rather.' Meg paused searching for the word to describe the situation. Abby stood in silence as she listened to Meg. She was filled with many emotions anger, sadness, frustration, and disappointment.   
  
'I'd better go.' Abby told Meg. 'I don't know what time I will be back so.'  
  
'Ok. I'll see you later.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Abby pulled up in the driveway of Kilarney. She sat in her car for a few moments tapping her hands on her steering wheels he pondered her next move until she saw Harry Ryan walking towards her. Abby got out of her car as Harry headed towards her.  
  
'Nick said you were back.' Harry said as he and Abby hugged. 'He also said that you were driving a clapped out piece of junk but.' Harry told her looking over her shoulder.  
  
Abby turned to look at her car and then back to Harry. 'Hey leave the car alone, it's been good to me,' she smiling.  
  
'Doesn't look like there's much mileage left in it.' Harry told her.  
  
Abby looked from her car to Harry, she bit her bottom lip and scrunched up her nose. 'Yeah.' she said before they both burst into laughter.  
  
'Come inside.' Harry told her. Abby entwined her arm with Harry's as they walked towards the house.  
  
'So you and Sandra.' Abby asked in a teasing tone.  
  
'What have you heard? Harry asked.  
  
Abby stopped and pulled a thinking face in an over dramatic style. 'Things.'  
  
'Things.' Harry repeated.  
  
'Yeah.' Abby smiled. 'I can't believed you got married.'  
  
'You don't have something to say?'  
  
'Should I?' Abby asked.  
  
'Everyone else seems to have an opinion.'  
  
'Well I figure I'll do a bit of observing and then I'll give you my opinion.'  
  
'Really, I'm sure that Alex and Nick will give you their opinion's.'  
  
'Well I can make up my own mind.'  
  
'Good,' Harry told her. Abby laughed.  
  
Alex and Nick approached the main house at Kilarney. Harry had invited them for lunch; they hoped that his new wife Sandra wasn't there. They thought their worst fears had been realised when they heard a woman's laughter. As they turned around the corner they found that it was not Harry's wife Sandra but Abby. Nick smiled as he saw her but Alex's expression remained the same as if it were Sandra sitting there.  
  
'Good I'm glad you boys could make it.' Harry said as he got up to greet his sons.  
  
'Didn't know that we were having guests.' Alex said nodding towards Abby.  
  
'Yeah well neither did I till a few hours ago.'  
  
Nick went over to Abby and gave her a kiss on the cheek 'Hey.' he smiled as he greeted her.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
Alex on the other hand sat down in the nearest seat. Harry couldn't help but notice the tension between Alex and Abigail. He looked over to Abby who smiled at him as if to let him no she was ok.  
  
Lunch was pleasant enough although the tension between Abby and Alex made all four uncomfortable. Harry and Abby chatted away with Nick making the odd remark here and there but Alex sat throughout the whole of lunch hardly saying a word expected once or twice making a snide comment. Abby seemed to easily ignore Alex's behaviour but Harry and Nick were having a harder time. After Alex had taken another subtle dig at Abby and her absence over the past few years nick was about to say something but one look from Abby told him not to.   
  
'I have some business to attend to say I best be leaving.' Harry told everyone as he got up to leave. 'It's good to see you again Abby. You must come round for dinner one night.'  
  
'I'd like that.'  
  
'That's good, don't leave it to long though.' He told her.  
  
'I won't.' she smiled.  
  
'Good,' Harry kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear, ' It's good to have you home again.'  
  
Abby smiled at least someone was pleased to see her.  
  
A few minutes after Harry left Alex spoke up. 'Best be getting back to work. I'll see you later Nick.' And with that he walked off.  
  
Nick looked at his brother and then at Abigail who she shrugged. 'Well that went well,' her voice full of sarcasm.  
  
'Could have been worse.' Nick half joked.  
  
'Yeah, I mean he could have completely blanked me, taken cheap shots at me and altogether made the whole experience rather unpleasant.' She paused, as Nick looked at her a sympathetic look on his face.  
  
'Oh wait.' She said in a fake cheery tone, 'he did' She let out a sigh and sunk deeper into her seat, picking up a fork from the table she began to play with it.  
  
'You ok.' Nick asked.  
  
'Yeah.' Abby sighed, she sat up in her chair ' I just, I feel like I shouldn't even of bothered coming home.'' She told him.  
  
'Cause f Alex ? Nick asked.  
  
'Alex, Tess , Claire, everyone. It not like everyone's been thrilled to see me.'  
  
'Jodi and Meg.' Nick started.  
  
'No offence Nick but Jodi would be thrilled to see anyone and I'm pretty sure that Meg has her doubts and before you say anything Stevie doesn't really count, I only know her as a friend of Claire's.' Abby explained as stopped playing with her fork.   
  
'And what about Harry and me.' Nick told her.  
  
'Yeah, well.' Abby tried to think of something to say but couldn't.  
  
'I'm happy your back, I've missed you.' He said, smiling.  
  
'Thanks.' She smiled back.  
  
'So things that bad with you and Tess ?  
  
'I wouldn't say that they are bad, I mean we haven't really had a proper conversation.' Abby admitted.  
  
'And don't look at me like that.' She told without even looking his way.  
  
'Like what.' Came his calm voice.   
  
Abby turned to face him. 'Like that.'  
  
'What.' Nick smiled.  
  
'With that…… 'Nick' look.'  
  
Nick laughed. 'My what look.'  
  
'You know what I mean that your been silly look the you know what to do look.'  
  
Nick laughed harder, Abby glanced a Nick putting on a serious face although it was clear she was trying not to laugh. Her resolve didn't last long.  
  
'It's not funny, you know what I mean.' Their laughter died down a few seconds later.  
  
'You should talk to Tess you know.'  
  
'I know.' Abby admitted. 'It's hard though, I don't know where to begin.' She paused 'I mean with both have these histories with Drovers and with everyone around it and then there's Claire.' She stopped but Nick didn't speak up he just waited for her to go on. 'It like there's this wall between us. You know apart from Charlie.' She said referring to her father, ' her and Charlotte are my only living family I've got and we're complete strangers.' A tear began to fall down her cheek.  
  
'Her and Claire were strangers when she first arrived.' Nick pointed out.  
  
'That's different they had some history together, they were sisters.'  
  
Nick sighed defeated there was nothing else he could say. 'Talk to her tell her how you feel.'   
  
'I will, I will.'  
  
'Alex will come around.' He told her.  
  
'I hope so.' Abby replied, she sat up straighter in her seat taking a deep breath to compose herself she wiped away her tears.  
  
'I don't wanna talk about this any more. Lets talk about something else.' She asked Nick.  
  
'Sure.' He told her, he wasn't going to push the subject.  
  
'So you and Tess.' Abby asked her lit up in to a mischievous smile.  
  
Nick was not impressed by her choice of topic. 'You see this face.' He told her pointed to himself, 'this is my 'there's nothing to talk about face.' And with that he got and started to walk to his car. Abby laughed.  
  
'Nick, Oh come on I saw how you were looking at her at lunch yesterday.' She called out. Nick just waved his hand in a 'I don't care gesture'. Abby got up and followed him.  
  
'Abby, I'm gonna give you a little piece of advice here.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'The subject of me and Tess is off limits.' He told her sternly.   
  
Abby nodded the smile on her face was getting bigger and bigger. 'You must really like her.'   
  
Nick quickly turned his head to look at Abby giving her a 'what have I just told you look.'  
  
Abby held up her hands in defence, 'I know, I know, subject is off limits.' They started walking towards their cars again. Every now and again Abby would glance at Nick and then laugh.   
  
'What? Nick asked as they stopped in front of Abby's car.  
  
'Nothing.' She told him, 'subject is off limits remember.' She gave him a cheeky grin before she hopped into her car and sped away.


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

Tess tired her best to keep busy and take her mind off her cousins arrival. Meg sensing Tess's discontent and from her discussion with Abby earlier decided to talk to Tess.  
  
'So how you doing.' She asked.  
  
Tess stopped lugging the bag of seeds and looked at Meg. 'Fine, fine. Once we get theses bag of seeds in, we should check the cattle.' Tess told her before picking up another bag of seeds.  
  
Meg sighed. 'That's not what I meant.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'I meant how you dealing with Abby and everything.'  
  
Tess stopped what she was doing once again. 'Ok, ok.' she lied.  
  
Meg gave her that look and Tess relented, 'I don't know,' she sighed, 'It's just all so overwhelming.' she told Meg.  
  
'I know.' Meg told her, her voice full of sympathy.  
  
'Have you talked to her yet.'  
  
Tess shook her head, 'I just, I don't know where to start.' Tess sighed and slumped down, sitting on the floor next to the bags of seeds, Meg sat down beside her. 'I don't know her, she's family but a total stranger. I don't know anything about her, she has all the history with you and Jodi, Alex, Nick, god even Stevie seems to know her better then I do and Claire.' Tears began to fall as Tess mentioned her late sisters name. Meg moved to put her arm round Tess. 'I just don't know what to do. Her and Claire used to talk every other day but since her death we haven't heard a word from her and now after all this time she just turns up out of the blue with no warning. I'm just unsure about why now, why after all this time has she come back ? What does she want ? Tess asked Meg through her tears.  
  
'I don't know, I don't know.' Meg told Tess in a soothing, motherly tone. 'Maybe you should talk to her.'  
  
Tess wiped away her tears. 'I now and I will it's just I don't now where to begin, how to start. There's just this wall between us and I .'  
  
'Hey.' a voice interrupted Tess and Meg conversation. They both turned and were greeted by the very person that they had been talking about.  
  
'Hey.' Meg replied.  
  
''Hey.' Tess said in a half whisper.  
  
Abby looked at Tess the concern for her cousin was evident in her face. 'Are you ok,' she asked.  
  
Tess quickly arouse from where she was sitting. 'Yeah I'm fine, I just got something in my eyes that's all.' Tess lied. ' I uh I've got lots of things to do.'  
  
'I can finish up here if you want.' Abby offered.  
  
'Thanks.' Tess replied before she walked off.  
  
'She really ok?' Abby asked Meg.  
  
'She's just a little emotional at the moment.'  
  
'Right.'  
  
'What with everything with Peter and Charlotte and then you coming home, it all a little.'  
  
'It's ok Meg I get it.'  
  
'Well uh I've got things to do are you gonna be all right with all this?  
  
'It fine Meg I can handle it.'  
  
'Hey, sorry I'm so late, I know I said I'd be here sooner but uh I kind of got held up.' Abby said as she sat down on the ground. 'But hey better late then never, right,' she said in a half joking tone. She sighed and took a deep breath before she spoke again.  
  
'You were right about Tess, I like her, she seems really nice. We're kind of having a little trouble talking at the moment but you know maybe if will give a little time,' she paused once more.  
  
'So Harry and Sandra, married. How bout that . I haven't actually seen them together so I'm gonna hold out on the judgement but I don't think that Nick and Alex are to happy about it. I mean fancy having Sandra as a step- mum.' Abby screwed up her face to show her displeasure at the thought. 'Can't say I'd be to happy about it either.' She sat in silence from a few moments.  
  
Silently the tears began to fall down Abby's face, she made no effort to wipe them away. I've really screwed up this time Claire.' she told her cousins gravestone. 'Could kind of do with your help right now.' She sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
'Alex is so angry with me an I don't know what to say to make him not and me and Tess we can't seem to talk and everyone has all these questions and I don't know what to do, I don't know how to explain everything to them and I miss you.' Tears began to fall more rapidly down Abby's cheeks. 'I thought that if I came home then everything would be ok, it would all just fall into place and I could.' Abby stopped she could go on now longer, her tears had claimed her. She sat in silence and cried. It was a few minutes later before she spoke up again. Wiping away her tears she took a deep breath.   
  
'I think I'm gonna stay here for while.' she paused 'if that's ok with you. Might have a chat with mum,' she bit her bottom lip. 'Feel free to give me a sign or something, any advice on how to deal with this.' she said in a half joking tone of voice.  
  
Abigail sighed as the tears came flowing once more. 'I really, really miss you.' she told her cousin through her tears.


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

A few days after Abby's visit to the Ryan's Tess and her were invited round for dinner. Tess was not exactly thrilled at the prospect of dinner with Harry and Sandra but went anyway. She hoped to discuss some things with Alex and Nick concerning Charlotte's first visit in the next couple of days, Abby and her were still having difficulties and the tension between the two was evident, is was only matter of time before it all exploded.  
  
When Tess arrived she was more then a little disappointed to find that Nick would not be joining them for dinner as he had some business in town and wouldn't be back till later that evening, Alex told her that he said he would try to make it back in time but it was unlikely that he would. After exchanging pleasantries they all sat down to dinner. Harry and Sandra each at one end of the table, facing each other while Tess sat next to Alex and Abby sat opposite next to the seat reserved for Nick, if he ever did turn up. Conversation was mainly directed at Abby. Sandra questioned her on what she had been up to in the past few years and Abby dutifully answered, explaining that she had been travelling around Australia with her father, a horse trainer, watching him compete in Rodeo's or training horses or doing the odd farm labour here and there to make ends meat. Conversation soon died down to an uncomfortable silence before Harry spoke up.  
  
'So settling back in alright.' He asked Abby.  
  
'Um yeah, it's all a little unfamiliar though, things are a little different from when I last left .'  
  
'Drover's going organic.'  
  
'Yeah.' Abby smiled, 'It's all just a little.' She trailed off before going back to playing with the food on her plate.  
  
Harry looked at Abby a look of concerning appeared on his face. She would always fiddle or play with things when she was nervous or upset. 'Hard?' He asked in a soft tone.  
  
Abby looked up from her dinner her eyes filling up with tears she blinked them away. ' Strange. I guess I never thought about Drover Run without Jack and when he died it was all.' she stopped and shook her head unable to find the words to fit what she wanted to say. Abby sighed she didn't think that there were any words that could describe how she felt but she continued. 'And Drovers without Claire,' she paused picking up a piece of cutlery she began playing with it, unable to look at anyone at he table. 'it kind of seems…… ' She looked at Harry. 'I guess I always thought of Drovers and Claire as one and the same. It was her heart and soul.' Harry smiled a sympathetic smile at Abby.  
  
'I'm sorry.' She said regaining her composure once again, 'I'm kind of dampening the mood.'  
  
Harry gave a slight chuckle, 'It's ok.' He told her.  
  
'No lets talk about something else, so tell me about your wedding.' And with that Sandra launched into a long speech about her and Harry's big day. After Sandra's long talk on the wedding silence fell upon the dinner table once more. Once again it fell to Harry to get the conversation started again.  
  
'So you are staying for good now.' He asked.  
  
Abby looked at Harry and then at Tess unsure of what to say. She wanted so much to stay for good, she was home, Drovers was home to her, but what with everything that had gone on in the past year she was unsure if she still belonged there.   
  
'I uh I don't know. I haven't really thought about it to be honest.' which was a lie, in truth she had thought of little else.  
  
'Well you've got to stay at least a couple of months.' Harry told her.  
  
'Why.' she asked slightly amused.  
  
' Your birthday for one.'  
  
Abby sighed and rolled her eyes at the mention of her birthday. Tess suddenly piped up realizing that she didn't even know when her cousins birthday was.  
  
'When's you birthday.' She asked Abby.  
  
'End of the month, 30th.' Abby replied. 'it no big deal. Abby said trying desperately to downplay the occasion but Harry wouldn't let her.  
  
'Nonsense.' He replied 'We've already missed the last few were not gonna miss your nineteenth.' He told Abby. 'You've got to do something to commemorate the occasion. You wouldn't want to upset an old man in poor health now would you.'  
  
Abby just shook her head and smiled at Harry's last comment.   
  
'Emotional blackmail Harry that's unusual for you.' Alex remarked. While Tess tried to stifle a laugh Abby didn't even bother.  
  
'Ok, fine, just a dinner though.' Abby told him, Harry nodded.' I don't want anything else, no party, nothing, just dinner.'  
  
'That's fine I can deal with that.'  
  
A few more minutes paused. 'So ready for the Gungellan fair in a couple weeks.' Sandra asked Tess.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Will you be entering your Alpacas again?.' She asked.  
  
Tess glanced at Harry remembering the last time she entered her Alpacas in an event. 'I think so, I think that I'm in with a pretty good chance this year.'  
  
'What about you Abby.' Sandra asked.  
  
'Yeah, I'm pretty excited.'  
  
'It the Gungellan fair Abby, there not exactly a lot to get excited about.' Alex told her.  
  
'Yeah well I haven't been in a while and beside something always happens.'  
  
A brief silence came over the table as everyone remembered the last something to happen at the Gungellan fair.   
  
'Should be a good event.' Harry spoke up, he didn't like silences. 'Oh I forget to tell you.' Harry said looking at Alex and Abby. 'Some old friends of ours are coming down for the fair.'  
  
'Oh really, who?' asked Abby.  
  
'The Davies.' Harry told them.  
  
Tess couldn't help notice the interaction between Alex and Abby when the Davies name was mentioned. Abby looked at Alex and both shared what Tess could only describes as a look. Abby and Alex smiled both looked liked they were trying to suppress laughter. Abby quickly looked away from Alex and began staring intently at a space on the table, trying not to laugh, while Alex just sat there a big grin on his face.  
  
'So are Emily and Matthew coming with them? Abby asked.  
  
'As far as I know.' Harry replied. Abby and Alex shared another look before they both started laughing slightly.  
  
'Something funny.' Harry asked in a rather stern tone. Both Alex and Abby stopped.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Nope.' Came the reply.  
  
'Don't forget to mention it to Nick, he should be pleased, he was good friends with them.' Harry told Alex. Alex looked at Abby that mischievous glint in his eye, they both smiled before bursting into laughter again.  
  
Later that evening Abby was in the kitchen, washing up, Harry had refused to let her, telling that she was a guest and she would do no such thing but she had insisted until Harry relented.  
  
Alex stood in the doorway of the kitchen, he had to escape from Sandra, he did feel bad about leaving Tess with them although she was pretty busy downing her drink.  
  
Abby heard someone approach her, it was Alex he took a plate and began drying it. Abby gave a small smile. Abby let out a little laugh. Alex looked at he a curious look on his face.  
  
'What?' he asked.  
  
Abby smiled. 'I can't wait to see Nick's face when he finds out Emily's back.'  
  
Alex laughed 'Yeah.'  
  
'So can I be there when you tell him?' Abby asked practically jumping up and down.  
  
'Your really happy about this.'  
  
'Well it's the chance to take the piss out of Nick, of course I'm happy.' Abby smiled while Alex laughed.  
  
After their laughed had died down they worked in silence washing and wiping the dishes. Due to his mischievous nature Alex couldn't help but splash Abby with a few bubbles from bowl.  
  
'Hey.' Abby wiped the bubbles off her nose. She splashed him back, laughing.   
  
'Right that's it, your gonna pay for that Abigail McLeod.' He picked a handful of bubbles, Abby began to back away. He was about to throw them at Abby when someone coughed. It was Sandra.  
  
'I can see that you've got everything under control in here.' She said in a rather sharp tone of voice. She put down an empty bottle of wine on the table and quickly exited the room.  
  
Alex smiled as pulled a funny face. 'Oh.' Abby exclaimed. They both burst out into laughter once again.   
  
'It's getting late I should probably take Tess home.'  
  
'You gonna leave me do to the rest of the washing up.'  
  
'There's not that much left.' Abby told him. 'You could always get Sandra to help you.' She suggested.  
  
Alex gave her a little smirk, 'Very funny.' Abby laughed.  
  
'I'll see you later.'  
  
'Yeah.'   
  
Nervous tension filled the air, Abby began tapping her fingers on the kitchen table, unsure of her next move. She didn't want to jinx anything. They had seemed more like the old Abby and Alex tonight, laughing and joking, teasing each other. Abby looked over at Alex, he looked about as comfortable as she felt. Abby stopped tapping, she out her hand.  
  
'Well I'll see you tomorrow.' She smiled as Alex reached out him hand to shake hers.  
  
'See you tomorrow.'  
  
Abby turned to leave.   
  
'Abby.' She turned around.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I had a good time tonight.' He told her.  
  
Abby smiled, 'Yeah, me too.' Alex smiled back. 'I'll see you later.'  
  
'See ya.'   
  
Abby and Tess walked to Tess's car.  
  
'I think I'll drive home tonight.' Abby told a slightly intoxicated Tess.   
  
'No, no, I'm ok.' Tess reassured.  
  
'Yeah right.' Abby laughed. 'So how much have you drunk tonight? Abby asked.  
  
Tess stood for a moment the look on her face told Abby she was thinking hard about her question.  
  
'Yeah, ok, maybe you should drive.' she said handing Abby her keys.  
  
'So.' Tess began as they were driving home.  
  
'So.' Abby repeated.  
  
'Who are the Davies ? And why were you and Alex laughing so much? Tess asked.  
  
'Just some old business associates of Harry's and Jack's.'  
  
Tess was puzzled. 'So what's with all the giggling.'  
  
Abby smiled.' Emily the daughter she's ah, she's kind of got this thing for Nick.'  
  
'Oh.' Tess replied, she wasn't sure if she was gonna like this.  
  
'It's just she's quite forward woman and well Nick being Nick he's not really comfortable with her advances.' Abby explained.  
  
'What's so funny.' Tess asked still a little confused.  
  
'Nothing.' Abby replied. ' I don't know, it just,' she briefly glanced at Tess. 'It's just the way she pursues him, she's like animal hunting her prey. I'm mean you should see the way Nick acts when she's around, he's like a little school boy. Gets all fidgety he's nervous unable to form full sentences, it's really quite funny.'  
  
Abby parked the car and Tess got out. She had been worrying about what Abby had told her the whole of the journey home. Abby looked at her cousin sensing her worry, she walked round to the other side of the car.  
  
'You know that you have nothing to worry about.' She told her cousin.  
  
Tess looked startled, 'Who said I was worried.'  
  
Abby smiled trying hard not to laugh at her cousin. 'Right.' she said her a sarcastic tone. She stood staring at her cousin with an I don't believe you look plastered across her face.  
  
'Is it really that obvious.' She asked her voice was tinged with a hint of disappointment.   
  
'Yeah, I hate to tell you this Tess but if your trying to make out you don't have any feelings you doing a pretty bad job.'  
  
'Really.' Tess screwed her face up in disappointment.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Abby sighed. 'But if it makes you feel any better so's he.'  
  
Tess scrunched her face in to an excuse me look.  
  
'You what you two are as bad as each other.' Tess looked at her cousin, Abby smiled, both girls laughed.  
  
'Come on lets get you inside.' Abby put one arm round her semi drunk cousin as they walked up to the house.  
  
'So you really think that Nick still like's me? Tess asked.  
  
Abby looked at her cousin and smiled, 'I think he's mad about you.'


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

After putting a delirious Tess to bed Abby made herself a hot drink and sat herself down at Jack's old desk. She started to leaf through the books trying to get a clear idea of the situation Drovers was in at the moment. Abby knew that Drovers has been doing badly during the last few years before Jack died and after much coercion Claire had admitted that Drovers was in a rut. She knew that Claire had been trying to turn things around he past couple of years but she wasn't sure to what degree of success. Abby found that there had been a slight turnaround, sure they weren't in as much debt and she couldn't deny that Drovers was certainly not in as much trouble as it was when she left. But it still faced problems and Drovers going organic was bound to make a change to thing as well. Abby sighed and leaned back in the chair, rubbing her eyes her thoughts started to drift off, back to memories she had and the memories that the room held.  
  
Jack was working late in his office as usual, when he noticed the presence of someone at the door he looked up. He smiled a barley noticeable smile.  
  
'What you doing up.' He asked his fifteen-year-old niece.  
  
'I couldn't sleep.' She entered the room and sat in the chair opposite Jack.  
  
'Everything ok.' He asked his voice full of concern.  
  
Abby nodded, smiling slightly at her uncles concern.   
  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief and went back to his work.  
  
'Are you? She asked after a few moments.  
  
Jack looked up from his work rather puzzled at his niece's question. 'Me, I'm great.' He lied through his smile.  
  
Abby smiled back, a small fake smile. 'Really.' She asked.  
  
Jack stopped and looked up from his work once again, marvelling at his niece intuitive behaviour, just like her mother he thought.  
  
'I'm just overworked.' He told her.  
  
She looked at him in disbelief. 'Are you sure that's all it is?  
  
'I'm sure.' He told her.  
  
'Ok.'  
  
Jack went back to his paper work as the two sat in silence for a few minutes. Abby began tapping her fingers on the desk. Jack looked up from his work.  
  
'So, something is wrong.'   
  
Abby sighed she was dreading this conversation.' Charlie called again today.'   
  
'Yeah. How is he?  
  
'Good by all accounts.' She paused before she went on. 'He asked me to come stay with him again.'  
  
'Did he.' Jack replied carrying on with his work, trying to ignore the consequences of what she had just said. 'What did you say?'  
  
Abby inhaled deeply, her eyes wondered around the room before stopping at Jack. 'I said that I'd, that I'd think about it.'  
  
'And.'  
  
'He only asked me this afternoon.' Abby replied.  
  
'As I recall he first asked you a couple of months ago.' Jack told his niece.  
  
Abby sighed shrugging her shoulders she told him, 'I don't know, everyone deserves a second chance, right.' She asked her uncle.  
  
Jack smiled slightly and nodded, 'Yes.'  
  
'What do you think I should do? She asked her pleading for her uncles help. She was now beginning to get very upset.  
  
Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was unsure of what to do, should he be selfish and advise her not to go to stay like he wanted or she he denied the other feeling he felt. He sighed.  
  
'I think that the decisions yours.' He told her. He watched as tears began to well up in her eyes.' Come here.' He told her. Abby walked round to his side of the desk and sat on her uncles lap.  
  
' I want you to know something.' He told her as tears streamed down her cheeks. 'This is place, Drovers, this is your home, no matter what. Whether you decide to go or you decide to stay there will always be a place for you here, you will always be loved and welcome, nothing will ever change that, ok.' He told her wiping away the tears that had fallen. Abby smiled a little smile and nodded.  
  
'What if, what if it was you.' Abby asked.  
  
Jack looked at his niece a little puzzled.  
  
'What if you were in Charlie's place and you had the chance,' she paused unable to get her words out 'the chance, to uh, to um,.' Abby stumbled over her words. 'If you had the chance to be together again with Tess, if you could ask her what she wanted. What would you want her to say? Tears once again began welling up in her face.  
  
Jack looked at his niece the pain of the separation from his youngest child was evident, Abby took her uncles hand in hers in a gesture of support. Jack looked down at his nieces hand in his an smiled at her show of support. Abby smiled back, a sad smile.  
  
Jack took a deep breath, he knew what his answer would be without a doubt, but he also knew this answer may lead his niece to leave and he was unsure whether or not to tell her the truth. He sighed once more and brushed some loose strands of hair off Abby's tears stained face. His eyed filled with sadness. Deep down he knew what Abigail had decided what to do and that she was now looking for some reassurance that she was making the right decision. Part of Jack wanted to tell her that it was the wrong decision and that she was making a big mistake, this nagging feeling at the back of his mind told him it was wrong, but the other part of him thought that perhaps this decision could be for the best and that is why it was so hard to deal with. Jack knew what it was like to be separated from a child, he would never wish that on anyone.  
  
'I'd want her to come home.' He told Abby as he brushed the strands of her hair behind her ear, his eyes filling up with tears. 'She's my daughter, I love her and I miss her and we've missed so much and I'd want her to know that I never stopped loving her or thinking about her even though we haven't been together all these years.'  
  
'It's not your fault.' Abby told her uncle. 'You didn't abandon Tess or Ruth, Ruth left you.'  
  
'I wasn't exactly the perfect husband.' He told her his voice full of regret. 'Ruth, she found it difficult out here, I could of tried harder to make it work, I could have been more helpful.' Jack explained.  
  
'She didn't have to take Tess away, she could of let you see her or at least remain in contact.' Abby told her uncle. 'You didn't walk out like Charlie did.'  
  
'Charlie was in prison most of your childhood.' Jack reminded her.  
  
' No he walked out on us first then he was in prison. I was five when he went to prison and ten when he came out. He had plenty of chances to see me. A few phone calls and letters and a visit once a year, if I'm lucky doesn't make a father Jack.' Abby told her uncle.  
  
Jack looked at his niece, ' Charlie he, he has trouble showing his emotions, he's not good with those kinds of things. He could never settle down in once place, that why he and you mum got together in the first place.'  
  
'But mum settled.' Abby told her uncle.  
  
'It took her a long time.' Jack replied  
  
' Was it cause she got sick?' Abby asked fiddling with her sleeve.  
  
Jack looked at his niece his face filled with grief over his lost sister. 'No.She had been travelling for a long time before she finally decided that this is where she belonged at Drovers with her family. It was a while before she got sick but then she got better.' Jack told his niece and smiled at the next thought, ' An then she had you and wanted you to have a home and to be settled, to grow up surround by people who loved you, and you are.' Jack told his niece.  
  
'But then she got sick again.' Abby said her voice filled with pain and anger. Tears trickled down her cheeks.  
  
'Yes.' Jack sadly replied as Abby leaned in for a hug. He wrapped his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. 'I think that your dad loves you, I think he's always loved you, he just doesn't know how to show it.'  
  
'I know.' Abigail replied. She sat up. ' But I've gone fifteen years without him been around all the time and I've made myself my own little family. I have you and Claire and Meg an Jodi and Alex and Nick. It's just I don't think I could ever love Charlie as much as I love you and Claire and everyone else. Does that make me a bad daughter?' Abby asked.  
  
Jack looked at his niece, his heart broke. 'No.' he whispered. 'Your anything but.' he smiled.  
  
Abby smiled at her uncles sincere comment. 'You think I should give him a chance don't you.'  
  
Jack sighed, 'I just don't want you to regret anything.' He told his niece.  
  
Abby sat alone in her uncles office and she began to cry, thinking about the conversation she had had with her uncle all those years ago. It had taken her a lot to make the decision to be with her father. To be separated from all that she knew and everyone that she loved. But she felt as if she owed it to her father to try. She saw how heartbroken Jack was over Tess and she wouldn't of wished that pain on anybody. Her uncle, although he had not wanted her to go, understood her reasons, he was in the same shoes as Charlie was and he sympathised. Jack had told Abby that he didn't want her to end up hating him ten years down the line for a poor relationship with her father, he didn't want her to regret anything. But she did. She regretted going, it had cost her deeply, in many ways. She sat alone in the dark as the sobs gushed through her.


	8. 8

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

Tess stirred momentarily, opening her eyes she looked at the clock on her beside table. One o'clock Tess shot right up, her head ached. How, what she thought. The last thing that Tess remembered was taking with Abby. I couldn't of been that drunk Tess thought. An exhausted Tess had awoken from what she hadn't had in weeks, a good nights sleep. Tess quickly got out of bed and dressed making her way downstairs she wondered why no one had woken her.  
  
The night before.  
  
The two stumbled through the door with Abby supporting her Tess, who had seemed to of lost all control of her bodily functions. Tess giggled, falling to the floor. Abby stared at her cousin who was now in a heap on the floor, rolling her eyes   
  
' Tess shhhh.' she told her.  
  
Tess looked up at Abby slightly miffed and upset at being to be quiet. 'Why? Nobodies here.'   
  
Abby thought for a moment before replying, 'Yeah, ok I see your point.'  
  
Tess smiled as Abby acknowledged that she was right. She felt her cousins hand pulling her off the floor.'  
  
'Come on.' Abby told her, 'Lets get you to bed.'  
  
'I don't want to go to bed.' Tess replied stubbornly as if she was a young child arguing with its mother.  
  
Abby stared at Tess rather bemused by her sudden outburst, 'Did something happen in the walk from the car to the house cause you know you I didn't think you were that drunk.'  
  
Tess was thinking hard about this question, it was clear from the expression on her face. The same one a child gets when it is asked a difficult question. 'No,' there was a slight pause in conversation. 'Lets stay up, have another drink.' Tess's voice filled with excitement.  
  
'I don't think so.' Abby laughed. 'I think that you've had more then enough to drink and we've got an early start tomorrow.' Abby said as she pulled Tess to her feet.  
  
'You know you look a lot like your mum.' Tess told Abby.  
  
'So I'm told.' She replied.  
  
'I loved your mum, she was the best.'  
  
Abby just nodded.  
  
'She was my favourite person, she would always tell these wonderful stories and bring home these fantastic gifts from her travels. When I was little I wanted to be just like her when I grew up.' Tess rambled on.  
  
Abby smiled.  
  
Abby guided Tess towards her bed after meeting the challenge that was the stairs. She sat Tess down. Pyjamas?' she asked. Tess pointed to where her pyjamas where. 'Ok you get ready for bed and I'll get you something for that headache.'  
  
'I don't have a headache.' Tess told her slightly puzzled.  
  
'You will have in the morning if you don't take something.' Abby told her as she walked out of the room.  
  
She returned a few minutes later to find Tess dressed in her pyjamas and in bed.  
  
'Here.' Abby handed Tess a water and some tablets in the hope that in was lessen the mighty headache that she was in for when she woke.  
  
'Come sit.' Tess said patting a empty space on the bed.  
  
Abby did so. 'What.' She asked.  
  
'Do your remember much about Lily? Asked a suddenly sober Tess.  
  
Abby smiled. 'Bits and pieces.'  
  
Abby couldn't stop Tess as she launched into a long discussion on her Lily and how much she adored her aunt, every now and the she 'd ask Abby something about Lily and together they recall tings about Abby's mother.. Mainly the stories she told. The two laughed as they shared stories first about Lily but then they moved on to other stories about anything and everything. They shared a closeness that neither had, had since Claire died.  
  
'You should get some sleep.' she said as Tess handed the glass of water to her. She turned to walk away when Tess called out her name.  
  
'Abby.' she turned around.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'What you said about Nick.'   
  
Abby smiled 'Yeah.'  
  
'Did you mean it.'  
  
'Which part.' Abby asked in a slightly teasing tone.  
  
'The part about him being mad about me.' Tess smiled slightly embarrassed.  
  
Abby smile grew. 'Scoot over.' She told Tess and she sat down on the bed next to Tess.   
  
'It's just that, I thought that me and Nick, I guess I thought that we'd kind of missed the boat. We've had so many.' Tess paused trying to find the words.  
  
'Near misses! Abby finished for her, Tess gave a half laugh.   
  
'Sort of.' Tess replied, 'I guess I've kind of resigned myself to the fact that me and Nick, we've never gonna happen. That ship has sailed.' Tess sighed.  
  
Abby gave her cousin a sympathetic look. 'Do you love him? She asked.  
  
Tess looked at her cousin and look of surprise on her face. There was silence for a few moments before Tess answered. 'Yes.' she replied in something barley above a whisper.  
  
'So what, your gonna be just good friends. Nothing more.' Abby asked rather confused by the whole situation.  
  
'Nick and I.' Tess began to explain, 'Maybe we're just not meant to be together.' Tess told Abby rather sadly, although deep down she didn't want to believe it. 'Maybe all these false starts and near misses are just fate's way of telling us its not meant to be.'  
  
'You don't really believe that.' It wasn't a question rather a statement.  
  
'Why not.' Tess told her cousin. 'Every time Nick and I seem close to getting together something seems to come along and throw us off track.'   
  
'Like what?' Abby asked.  
  
Tess began to launch into long speech about the kind of obstacles her and Nick had faced. Her fear of commitment, Sally moving in with Nick, her relationship with Dave, his leaving and his return, Liz Ryan.  
  
'So what's stopping you now.' Abby asked.  
  
Tess looked her cousin unable to give an answer, she didn't know herself.  
  
Sensing that her Tess was getting uncomfortable Abby decided that they should finish the discussion for the night. 'You should get some sleep. Night.'  
  
'Night.' Tess replied still puzzling over Abby's question.  
  
Abby peered round Tess door. She thought for a moment debating what to do, in the end she decided not to wake the sleeping Tess. Abby felt a sense of relief as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. After last night Abby felt sure that her friendship with Alex was getting back on track, although it might be a while until they were back to how they used to be, she thought. And her relationship with Tess seemed to be improving as well. After they had got home last night they had talked at great length about Abby's mother amongst other things. Making her way downstairs Abby was greeted by Jodi.  
  
'Hey, it Tess up yet.'  
  
'Uh no, I think you should leave her for a little while, she had a bit of a late night last night.' Abby told her as the girls walked to in to the kitchen where Meg and Stevie are.  
  
'Great.' Jodi muttered, 'That means even more work to do this morning.' she groaned.  
  
The three women exchanged looks. 'Don't worry I'll be helping to.' Abby laughed.  
  
'Is Tess alright? Meg asked slightly concerned.  
  
'Yeah, it's just we had a late night last night and I think she could do with a lie in this morning.'  
  
'That's a nice thought .' Meg began   
  
Stevie raised her eyes in surprise but didn't say anything.  
  
'So what's on the list today.' Abby asked her.  
  
Huh.' Stevie replied.   
  
'Anything in particular that needs to be done.'  
  
'The cattle need to be moved, a few fences need to be fix apart from that just the usual.' Stevie told her handing her a list of things that needed to be done. 'You and I can round up the cattle, Jodi can take the other jobs.' she told Abby, 'If you want.' she added, she didn't feel comfortable bossing Abby around.  
  
'Yeah, that's fine.' Abby replied. 'Shall we get started.'   
  
Abby and Stevie worked well together, reminiscing about old times and what a young Abby had thought of the wild and adventurous Stevie when she was younger. Stevie had, had an ulterior motive in suggesting that Abby help her muster the cattle rather then Jodi, she was curious to know the reason behind Abby's return after all this time. She felt that Abby was hiding something and Stevie knew when a person was hiding something after all she had been come rather good at it.  
  
'You know I was rather surprised to hear that you actually decided to go and live we Charlie.' Stevie said after they had been riding for ten minutes in silence.  
  
Abby smiled a knowing smile, she knew that Stevie had asked her out here for a reason. She looked over to Stevie.  
  
'Why.'  
  
'I guess I never thought you'd leave Drovers, I thought that you were a bit like Claire in that respect.' She told her. 'I thought you were happy here.'  
  
'I was.' she sighed unsure if she could answer the question. 'It wasn't a case of being unhappy Stevie, it was just,' there was a pause, 'He was my dad, I guess I felt that I owed it to him to give him a chance.'  
  
'You owed it to him.' Stevie replied a little shocked at Abby choice of words.  
  
Abby looked at Stevie and could see her dissatisfaction with her answer. 'Ok, bad choice of words' Abby thought for a few moments, biting her bottom lip, a sign that she was getting nervous. She struggled thinking of another phrase of words she could use. 'Not owed but I don't know I guess I thought that he deserved another chance. Everyone deserves a second chance Stevie.'   
  
'Yeah.' Stevie replied, she couldn't deny that. She decided to pry further to see if she could get to the bottom of what Abby was hiding. 'So how is Charlie? Stevie asked and couldn't help but notice Abby sudden discomfort at her question.  
  
'Yeah, he's ok, he's good.'  
  
Stevie looked at Abby her eyes filled with suspicion.   
  
Abby glanced over at Stevie, Stevie couldn't be sure but she thought that Abby seemed embarrassed. Abby shrugged her shoulders.  
  
'It's just, I ask because I saw him at a Rodeo a little while back, he didn't look to good.' Stevie looked over at Abby who was unable to look up.   
  
Abby looked up. ' He's sober now if that's what you mean.' Abby told her.  
  
'Are you sure?  
  
'Positive.' She half laughed.  
  
Stevie stopped with her line of questioning for a few minutes. Abby sensed that Stevie still had something she wanted to say.  
  
'You have something else to say Stevie say it.' She told her in a sharp and touchy tone.  
  
Stevie decided that Abby was right so she decided to come right out and ask her. 'So what are you hiding?  
  
Abby smiled. 'You know that's what I've always liked about you Stevie, you just come right out and say what's on your mind.'  
  
' I know your hiding something Abby. What is it?' Stevie asked.  
  
'I tell you what you tell me yours and I tell you mine.'  
  
Stevie looked at Abby and Sighed, although she had revealed a lot since she had come to Drovers there were still some things that she wanted to keep quiet and Abby seemed to pick up on this. She looked downwards shaking her head slightly.  
  
'Thought not.' Abby said half smiling as she rode ahead of Stevie.  
  
Tess hurried down the stairs wondering what everyone would think of her lie in more to the point why hadn't anyone woke her. Hearing laughter, she rushed outside to find the four women sitting outside on the veranda having lunch and having a good time.  
  
'Hey.' Abby smiled as she saw Tess, Meg and Stevie turned round to greet Tess.  
  
'Your up.'  
  
'Finally.' Jodi muttered under her breath only Abby, who was sitting next to her heard. She smiled trying not to laugh.  
  
'Her sit down, we were just having some lunch.' came Meg's voice.  
  
'Um no I've got lots to do so I'd better get on with everything.' Tess felt strangely uncomfortable, like she had disturbed something.  
  
'You should have something to eat first.' Meg told her in motherly tone.  
  
'Um no it's ok I've got some phone calls to make.' Tess told her and she turned to leave.  
  
'Uh Tess if it's about the wheat I uh already took care of it the guy he just needs your approval to seal the deal and.' Abby trailed off not finishing her sentence.  
  
'Oh right.'  
  
'Got us a pretty good deal, managed to get a ten per cent reduction for us.' Stevie told Tess her voice full of pride at the deal Abby had managed to pull off.  
  
'Oh well, there fences that need fixing.'  
  
'Done.' Jodi, Stevie and Abby chorused before laughing.  
  
'Right, and the cattle? Tess asked  
  
'Moved this morning.' Stevie told her.  
  
'Well I guess I'll have some lunch then.' Tess said as she sat down, she was beginning to feel rather redundant as all the jobs she had planned to do had been done.  
  
' By the way I uh sent off for some information on certifying and organic farming.' Abby told Tess.  
  
'Good.' Tess replied not knowing what else to say.  
  
'I remember I worked on an organic farm a while back they were in the position as you.'  
  
'Really.' Tess half mumbled.  
  
Abby notice Tess's half hearted attitude but decided to continue anyway hope what she had to say might be helpful in some way.  
  
'Yeah. They had converted to organic about a eighteen months before I started working there so they were close to gaining full organic status.'  
  
'They didn't have it already?' Jodi asked.  
  
'No, they had been using conventional farming methods before they decided to turn organic so it took a few years for them to be certified as fully organic.'  
  
'So what were they certified as? Jodi asked again.  
  
'They were a level B which means in conversion. You have to meet level A standards, which is fully organic, but your not considered organic until you've farmed this way for a while. I think it's at least two years.' Abby explained.  
  
'So we're not gonna be considered organic for a least two years.' Jodi exclaimed.  
  
Abby face scrunched up, 'Umm no.'  
  
'Great.' Jodi sighed.  
  
Tess sat down at her father desk and sighed heavily. She picked up a pen that lay on the desk and started playing with it, tapping it on the desk, taking it apart and putting it back together again.  
  
'You ok?' asked a voice.  
  
Tess looked up the voice belonged to Meg.  
  
'Yeah, why do you ask.'  
  
'It's just since you got up you've seemed a little…… down.' Meg replied. 'And at lunch you seemed rather uncomfortable.'  
  
Tess looked at Meg, her eyes downcast. She knew she was right. Tess had felt more then a little uncomfortable the whole afternoon. After rising late and finding that most of the jobs she had planned had been done Tess felt a little put out. She felt as if Abby was taking over and Tess felt threatened by that. She wondered if that was why Abby had come back, to claim a stake in Drovers? Frustration was starting to boil in her, ready to exploded at any moment.  
  
'Tess are you ok.'  
  
'Yeah.' Tess paused before going ahead with her question. 'Meg, why do you think Abby's here? She asked.  
  
Meg was unsure where Tess was going with this line of questioning but she answered truthfully, 'I think she just wanted to come home.' She told Tess.  
  
'It just today, I felt as if she was trying to take control, take over.' Tess told Meg, she was about to continue when another voice stopped her.  
  
'I didn't mean to make you feel like that Tess.' It was Abby. 'I was just trying to help, I'm sorry.'  
  
'Yeah, well.' Tess paused she wasn't about to go ahead with her next question but something inside her suddenly snapped. 'What are you doing here Abby? What do you want? Tess enquired.  
  
'What do I want? Abby sounded confused by Tess's question. 'I just wanted to come home, I missed it, I missed being here, I missed my family and my friends.' Abby answered. Silence filled the air.  
  
'So you thought that you'd just waltz on in here after four years and everything would be ok.' Asked Tess who was now standing just a few steps away from Abby her voice slightly raised.  
  
By now both of the young women were getting angry, their pent up emotions over the events of the past year coming to a head, spilling out leading them to inadvertently direct their anger at each other.  
  
'No, I.' Abby sighed, 'I don't know.' She mumbled these words.  
  
'You just can't do that Abby.' Tess snapped at her.  
  
'Well you seemed think that you could do it after twenty years.' Abby snapped back.  
  
'Abby.' Came Meg's voice.  
  
'What.' Abby asked tears were now filling up in her eyes the same way happening in Tess's. 'I'm not gonna stand here and be criticised by her when she's done the exact same thing.'  
  
'I didn't have a choice.' Tess spoke up, Tears were now beginning to stream down her face.  
  
'At least I still kept in touch, I didn't just drop off the face of the earth like you and Ruth.' Abby practically shouted.  
  
'That was different.'  
  
'What stopped you from contacting us in the last ten, the last five years Tess.'  
  
Tess looked at Abby unable to speak.  
  
Abby was fuming right now, unable to keep her emotions in check she lashed out a Tess just as Tess was doing to her. The conversation and closeness they shared the previous night all but forgotten.  
  
'How dare you.' Tess began and started to launch in to an offensive attacked on Abby.  
  
Jodi and Stevie could hear all the commotion from outside, they wondered if they should go in. Both winced at the comments made by the two women it was clear that neither was thinking straight and this behaviour was uncharacteristic for both of them. They were flinging insults at each other left right and centre. Jodi and Stevie sat outside feeling rather uncomfortable as they wondered what to do.  
  
'I was here for Claire when Charlotte was born, I was here when she had her fall when she broke up with Peter, when she was pregnant, where were you? Tess had tears streaming down her face practically yelling at Abby.  
  
' Where were you when Jack died or when my mum got sick, or when she died.' The tears were now streaming down Abby's face. 'Your wonderful, mysterious Aunt Lily that you claimed to of adored and where were you?   
  
'Girls.' Meg said trying desperately to calm them down. 'Lets try and calm down.' And for a few moments Meg thought that they had calmed them down but no such luck. Tess and Abby were at each other throats once again after a few moments of silence.  
  
Jodi and Stevie decided that enough was enough and they weren't going to sit and listen to this any longer. Entering Jack's office that found Tess and Abby standing at arm's length trading insults with each other.  
  
'You know what Tess let me ask you something.' There was a few moments silence. 'Why did you return.'  
  
Tess was stopped dead in her tracks, her reasons for returning back to Drovers weren't exactly innocent.   
  
'You couldn't wait to sell Drovers, you didn't come home because you missed it you came home in the hope of selling Drovers to make money.' Abby regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.  
  
Tess opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. She knew that would Abby was saying was true but things had changed once she had got to Drovers. She found something she had been longing for since her childhood and she rediscovered her sister.  
  
'You know what Abby. I wish you never come back. All you've managed to do is disrupt everything and upset everyone .' Tess lashed out.  
  
'You know what right now I wish I hadn't either.' And with that Abby stormed out of the room.  
  
Tess fell to her knees and let the sobs come freely. Jodi and Meg rushed to comfort her while Stevie followed Abby.  
  
She knocked on Abby's door. There was no answer but she entered anyway. She found Abby sitting on her bed, crying but as soon as she saw Stevie in the room she wiped away her tears.  
  
She approached the bed and sat down next to her. Stevie put one arm around Abby and hugged her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
'If it's all right with you I'd like to be alone for a little while.' Abby asked Stevie.  
  
Stevie gave a half hearted smile, unsure whether she should leave Abby alone. 'Sure.' she agreed.   
  
Abby sat on her bed tears falling, she couldn't believe what she had just said, all those awful things, she didn't even mean them, she was just angry and Tess was the easy target. Abby wondered if Tess meant all those things that she had said. Did she really wish that she'd never come home, Abby sighed.  
  
It was a while before Abby got up from her place on the bed she began rummaging through one of her suitcase until she found what she was looking for. It was a photo, in it was Jodi an Meg, Jack and Claire, Alex, Nick, Harry and her. It had been take a week before Jack died, they were having a barbeque and Liz had offered to take a photo of everyone. Abby smiled fingering the picture, fresh tears fell. Out of everywhere in the world Abby thought that this was the one place that she truly belonged but maybe it wasn't the case anymore. She looked at the photo, everything had changed so much she thought. There was no more Jack, no more Claire, Tess and Stevie were now here. She placed the photo back in the bag with the others. She sighed and sitting down on the floor she contemplated her next move.  
  
It was half an hour later when Abby creped downstairs with her luggage, almost silently she made her way out of the door. She thought she had almost got away until she was seen by Stevie. She ran over .  
  
'Abby where do you think your going?  
  
'I don't know, I just have to get away from here.' Abby told her.  
  
'You can't just ran away.' Stevie told her.  
  
'Whose running away.' Abby told her as she threw her luggage into the boot of her car.  
  
'I think you should stay, talk things over with Tess.'  
  
'How can I stay after I've said all those things to Tess, she's never gonna forgive me.' Abby blinked away the oncoming tears.  
  
'She said some pretty mean things herself.' Stevie reminded Abby.  
  
'Yeah, well, maybe I deserved them.'  
  
Stevie sighed, 'Abby, don't be silly.'  
  
'I have to go now,' Abby could hardly speak, tears once again rolling down her face. 'Tell everyone I'm sorry for not saying goodbye and tell Tess I'm sorry for all those thing I said and that I didn't mean them. I was angry an I was directing it at her and I shouldn't of. It was wrong of me'  
  
'You should tell her yourself.' Replied Stevie. 'Not run away. Running away never helps, believe me I know.'  
  
'I'm not running away, I just, I can't face her right now. And she's right all I've done is disrupt everything and upset everyone.' She sighed and looked at the ground in front of her, 'you will tell her.'  
  
'Sure.' Stevie sighed.  
  
'I'll call and let you know where I am.'  
  
'OK' Stevie nodded trying not to cry.  
  
'I'll uh see you around.'   
  
'See you.' Stevie replied although she could barley get the words out.  
  
The two women embraced before Abby got into her car and drove out of Drovers Run.  
  
Stevie watched her go before sadly heading back towards the house to tell the others.  
  
Tess was now pacing the floor she couldn't believe that she'd said all those horrible things, it was so out of character. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down her rapid breathing.  
  
'Tess why don't you sit down.' A concerned Meg told her  
  
'I can't, I .' Tess tumble over her word she couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. 'I can't believe I said all those things. I didn't even mean any of them. I don't know what came over me, something inside of me just snapped and I lashed out.'  
  
Meg and Jodi shared a worried look. 'I'm sure it all be ok.' Meg reassured her.  
  
'Ok, all those horrid thing I said.'  
  
'Well it's not like she didn't give as good as she got.' Jodi told her.  
  
'Jodi.' Meg snapped.  
  
'What, it's true.' Jodi replied.  
  
Tess let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. There was a scuffling noise and all three women turned around to find a somewhat uneasy Stevie standing in the doorway.  
  
'It's Abby, she's uh, she told me.' Stevie tried but she just couldn't find the words and she couldn't look at anyone her graze travelling around the room.  
  
Finally Stevie looked up at Tess. 'She told me to tell you that she was sorry for what she said and that she didn't mean it.'  
  
'I know, neither did I.' Came Tess's sad voice.   
  
'Is she ok.' Meg asked.  
  
' No, not really, she's pretty upset.'  
  
'I should go see her. Meg got up to leave.  
  
'Um that might be difficult.' The three women looked at Stevie confused.  
  
'She's gone.'   
  
'What.' Came Meg's shocked voice  
  
'She said to say that she was sorry that she didn't say goodbye.'  
  
'Where she going?' Asked Jodi.  
  
'I don't know, I don't think she knows.' Stevie shrugged. ''She said she'd call us, soon.' Stevie trailed off.  
  
Tess slumped in to the nearest seat. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She hadn't meant to say all those things to Abby, something inside her had just snapped. All the anger and frustration she had felt over the past few months had built up inside of her, waiting for one little thing to set it off. That one thing had been her insecurity, her jealousy over how well Abby had handled everything without her. She hadn't even had the chance to get to know Abby so why did Tess feel like she had lost something.


	9. 9

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

Abby wiped the tears that had fallen, her eyes were filled with so many tears that her vision became blurred. Suddenly there was a spluttering noise coming from the engine of her car slowly the car grounded to a halt. Abby let out a sigh.  
  
'Great.' she muttered. Getting out of the car she went to check the engine. About ten minutes later Abby let out a sigh of frustration before taking out her anger out of the bumper of her car, which then promptly fell off. Abby threw hand hands in the air she began pacing back and forth before finally slumping down and sitting on the side of the road in defeat.  
  
Abby guessed she must have been sitting by the side of the road at least half an hour before she heard a car.  
  
Nick was driving back from town and was nearly home when he spotted at familiar car at the side of road. He pulled up and quietly walked over to the small figure that was sat by the side of the road.  
  
Abby heard the footsteps of someone approaching her. She didn't turn around.  
  
Nick sat down beside Abby who finally turned to look at him. Nick was shocked to see that she had been crying. He put his arm around her and she leaned in towards him.   
  
'Hey what's wrong? There was no answer.  
  
'Whatever it is it can't be that bad.' Nick told her.  
  
Abby looked up at Nick tears still streaming down her face. 'No it's worse.' She replied.  
  
'What happened?' Nick asked his voice full of concern.  
  
Abby stopped she was a little apprehensive. ' Me and Tess got in to this big argument and I said some things that I shouldn't' have, I didn't even mean half the things I said. I was just so angry and afterwards I just couldn't stay there any longer so I packed my stuff and left. And as you can see I didn't get very far cause my car broke down and then I got even more angry and I kicked the front bumper and then it fell off.' Abby rambled.   
  
'What were you and Tess arguing about?   
  
Abby looked at Nick, unsure if she could answer his question, she shrugged her shoulders. ' I don't know. I, I, I'd let Tess sleep in as she had a pretty heavy night last night and I think that she felt put out a little this afternoon, cause everything was nearly done and I'd kind of closed a business deal she had been working on and it just.' Abby let out a sigh. ' she got a little upset and then I got a little upset and then she got angry and I got angry and then we both started saying some pretty horrible things to each other.'  
  
'Like what.'  
  
'She accused me of not caring about Claire and being selfish and uh had a few choice words for me as well. She thought I'd come back to stake a claim in Drovers thought I was after money I suppose.'  
  
'Bet you gave as good as you got though.' Nick half joked.  
  
'Umm I suppose you could say that. I kind of accused Tess of being selfish and money hungry cause she wanted to sell Drovers when she first came here and accused her of not caring about Jack, Claire or Drovers.'  
  
'Abby.' Nick sighed.  
  
'I know, I know. I didn't mean it. I just, I don't know, I just was angry.'  
  
' And you thought that the answer to the problem was to just run away?  
  
Abby looked at Nick and shook her head. She sighed and got up Nick followed.  
  
'No, I uh, I.' Abby stood there trying to speak but no words would come out of her mouth. 'Don't look at me like that.' she told him.  
  
'Like what.'  
  
'You know what.'   
  
'Where you gonna go?  
  
Abby looked at her feet. 'I hadn't really decided.'  
  
'Are you gonna go back to Charlie?  
  
Abby looked up for her feet. 'That might be a bit hard.' She muttered.  
  
'Why? Is he drinking again?' Nick asked.  
  
'No,' Abby shook her head.  
  
'Gambling.'  
  
'No.'  
  
'In some kind of trouble?  
  
Abby scrunched up her face. 'Not exactly.'  
  
'What does that mean.'  
  
Abby sighed she didn't know how to tell him, if she wanted to tell him. 'Charlie he's uh he's in jail.' She told him in a matter of fact way.  
  
Nick looked surprised 'What did he do this time?'  
  
'Don't say it like that. He's not a bad person, he really isn't. He, he just,' Abby pause struggling to find the right words to describe her father. 'he just attracts trouble, he seems to be a magnet for trouble.'  
  
'What did he do Abby ?'  
  
Abby sighed and ran her hand s through her hair. 'Theft.'  
  
'Well's there's a big surprise.' Nick commented knowing that it was the same offence that Charlie had been committed for last time.   
  
'And uh assault.' Abby rambled on.  
  
'Assault.' Nick exclaimed. He couldn't imagine Charlie committing assault, he may attract trouble like nobodies business but Charlie was not a violent person. In all honesty Nick knew that Charlie wasn't a bad person, he was no big time criminal, he was just a wheeler and dealer really, if he saw a way to make a quick few dollars then he take it, even if it wasn't always above board. Charlie never went out of his way to hurt people, he just couldn't seem to resist getting into trouble.   
  
'It wasn't like that.' Abby told Nick. 'The people he stole from they uh they were not the kind of people that you wanted to steal from. They didn't take to kindly to be taken for a ride by Charlie. It was more like self defence.'  
  
'Ah.'  
  
'Indeed.'  
  
'Is that why you didn't come back for Claire's funeral, why we didn't hear from you?' Nick asked.  
  
Abby nodded. ' Part of it.' She sighed.  
  
'You should of said something before.'  
  
Abby shrugged, ' I know it just, I didn't know how. It's not the kind of that you just pop into the conversation.'  
  
Nick smiled a sympathetic smile. 'So if your not going to see Charlie where are you gonna go?'  
  
Abby shrugged. 'Around.'  
  
Nick sighed and then walked straight passed her. Abby turned and watched him as opened her car door and started taken out her stuff.  
  
'Nick, what are you doing?'  
  
'Your gonna come and stay with me and Alex for a while.'  
  
'Nick.' Abby began to protest.  
  
' Don't even think about protesting.' Nick told her. 'Your going to come and stay with us, take some time, sort things out with Tess.'  
  
Abby gave a half hearted smile.  
  
'Besides dad would kill you if he missed another birthday.'  
  
Abby laughed.  
  
'So are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna help me load this stuff onto the Ute?'   
  
Abby smiled and started unloading things from the boot of her car and loading them into Nicks.


	10. 10

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

Nick lugged some of Abby's bags through the front door and was met by a rather bemused Alex.  
  
'Picked up something on your trip.' Alex joked as he munched his way through a sandwich.  
  
Nick looked up at his brother and gave a sort of smile. 'You could say that.' He steeped out of the way allowing Abby to enter.  
  
' Hey.'   
  
'Hey,' he replied. Alex took a moment to look at the person in front of him. She looked tired and he could tell that she had been crying. A wave of concern rushed over him. 'Are you ok?'  
  
he asked.  
  
Abby shrugged, 'Yeah.' she lied and soon found an interesting place to look at on the floor.  
  
'What's with all this stuff.' Alex asked.  
  
'Abby's car broke down, so she's going to stay with us.'  
  
'For the night?' Alex asked, still slightly confused as to why all of Abby's belongings were now in his front room.   
  
Abby glanced over at Nick. 'Indefinitely.' Nick told him.  
  
'Why what happened?' Alex asked.  
  
There was a brief and uncomfortable silence between the three before someone spoke.  
  
'Tess and uh we kind of had a fight and I just think that it's best if we spend some time apart.'  
  
'Well what kind of fight, what happened? Alex asked once again.  
  
'We uh got into an argument and some thing were said that shouldn't of been said and uh....' Abby trailed off. ' Look if it's to much trouble I can just get a room at the pub.' Abby turned to leave but Alex stopped her. Reaching out Alex grabbed hold of her arm.  
  
'Don't be stupid Abby, it's no trouble you can stay here for as long as you like,' he told her.   
  
Abby smiled a half smile. ' Thanks.'   
  
'So is that everything.' He asked as Nick lugged another bag thought the door.  
  
Abby smiled. 'Yeah.'  
  
'Thanks for your help.' Nick mumbled in a sarcastic tone.  
  
'No problem.' Alex joked.  
  
'Are you alright, are you hungry, do you want anything to eat? Alex asked Abby.  
  
Abby shook her head. 'No I rather tired I think I might just go to bed, it's been a long day.' Alex nodded.  
  
'I'll show you to your room.' Nick told her.  
  
'Night.'  
  
'Night.' Alex replied.  
  
Nick sat down next to his brother with a heavy sigh. 'Beer?' Alex asked.  
  
'Sure.' Nick replied as Alex handed him a beer.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments drinking there beer.  
  
'Something on your mind.' Nick asked his brother.  
  
'Nah.' Alex shook his head.  
  
'Yeah, right.' Nick chuckled.  
  
'This thing with Abby and Tess how bad was it.'  
  
'Pretty bad from what I can gather. Tess accused Abby of coming back to claim a stake in Drovers, wanting money, Abby accused her of the same. Apparently they just basically traded insults back and forth.' Nick told his brother.  
  
'That doesn't sound like Abby or Tess.'  
  
'Yeah, well. I think that there both pretty upset at the moment.'  
  
'Yeah.' Alex sighed.  
  
Tess sat on the veranda, thinking about the days events. She couldn't believe that she had said all those horrible things. She wiped away a tear that had fallen. Hearing footsteps she turned round, it was Stevie.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'Hey.'  
  
'How you doing.' Stevie asked. Tess face scrunched up slightly. ' Stupid question.'  
  
'I don't what came over me one minute I was standing there perfectly calm and the next I thing I knew I'd just snapped.' Tess told her. 'All those horrible things I said.'  
  
'Well if it's any consolation I think Abby feels just as bad as you.' Stevie offered.  
  
'I didn't even mean them I was just so angry and all these emotions came spilling out and before I could stop myself I was saying all those things.'  
  
Stevie smiled slightly. Tess looked at her slightly bemused as to why she was smiling. 'What?' she asked.  
  
'Nothing.' Stevie shook her head, 'it's just, Abby said the exacted same thing.'   
  
'Really.' Tess asked, Stevie nodded. 'I guess I not even going to get the chance to say I'm sorry.' Tess said sadly. Stevie gave her a sympathetic look.  
  
'You never know she might come back.' Stevie tried to sound hopeful.  
  
Tess sighed, ' I don't think so.'  
  
The two women sat in silence for a long while before Tess spoke up. 'Abby and Claire, what were they like, together I mean. How close were they.'  
  
Stevie pondered the question for a few moments. 'Didn't Claire ever talk about her?' Stevie asked thinking it was unusual that Claire had not told Tess about Abby.  
  
'She talk about her and now and then and I know that they talked all the time, phone, email, letters. Claire she would become really sad when talking about her, I think talking about her made her miss Abby more.'  
  
Stevie let out a deep breath, ' You know when I first met Claire I thought Abby was her little sister,' Stevie smiled at the memory. ' they were so close, so tight knit and Claire was always looking out for her. They drove each other mad sometimes but you could tell that they loved each other, there's nothing they wouldn't do for each other.'  
  
Stevie looked over to an sombre looking Tess. 'That's not taking anything away from your relationship with Claire.'  
  
' I know.' Tess nodded but she couldn't help feel a pang of jealously when she heard Stevie describe Abby's and Claire's relationship. 'Abby and Claire they were like two peas in a pod at times. You know, they were as stubborn as each other an both has this immense passion for their home, for Drovers. But then again they were totally opposites, you know what Claire was like not very girly as you like to out it but Abby, Abby loved to play around, dress up, she was much more of a free sprit then Claire, used to wind up Claire when she talked about things such as fate and stuff. She was a bit like you I suppose.'  
  
Tess smiled, 'She kind of sounds like her mum.'  
  
'But they were both great riders, great with horses, they just had this way. The horse training business, the stud that Claire and Alex were getting up and running,'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'At one time it was going to be her and Abby, they were going to do it together It was kind of their dream.'  
  
'She never said.'  
  
Stevie shrugged slightly. 'You know it was Abby who talked about you.' Stevie told her.  
  
'What.' Tess asked a little puzzled by the last statement.  
  
'Abby, she always talked about how there was another McLeod. One time, she must of been about eight or nine she decided that she was gonna go see if she could find you.'  
  
'Excuse me.' Tess said rather shocked.  
  
Stevie laughed at the memory. ' Yeah, she packed her stuff into this little suitcase and decided to head off to the city.'  
  
'How far she get.'  
  
'Pretty far, for an eight year old.'  
  
Tess laughed slightly.  
  
'Abby, she always used to say that she thought that something was missing, something she couldn't fix and she thought that if she found you then everything would be ok, that it would make Claire happy, fill this void that she thought was in Claire's life.  
  
'Really.' Tess asked slightly surprised.  
  
'Yeah, she was pretty intuitive .'  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
There was another silence between the two women as Tess processed what she had just heard.  
  
'So looking forward to Charlotte's visit tomorrow?' Stevie asked.  
  
'Yeah.' Tess smiled at the thought of her nieces on coming visit. 'I kind of wish Abby was here, Claire would of loved for her to meet Charlotte.'  
  
'I know.' Stevie replied sadly. The two woman sat in silence contemplating there thoughts.


	11. 11

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

Alex rose at what he thought was an early hour; he didn't expect anyone else to be up. He made he was to the kitchen only to be met by an array of delicious smells.  
  
'Hey, what's cooking.' He joked as he walked into the kitchen  
  
Abby looked up at him and smiled. ' Very funny.'  
  
'Well I thought so.' Alex grinned. 'So what is for breakfast.' He asked.  
  
Abby looked around at what she had been cooking. 'I think it's more a case of what do you want.'  
  
Alex eyed up the food that surrounded him. 'I think I'll have a bit of everything.' He told her.  
  
Abby rolled her eyes, 'Who would of guessed.' She joked.  
  
She started to fill Alex's plate with his favourite things.  
  
'So, how did you sleep last night.' He asked.  
  
Abby shrugged. ' Ok, I guess.' She lied.  
  
Alex knew she was lying but decided to leave it for the moment.  
  
'Her.' She place a plate in front of him filled with bacon, eggs, sausages, fried tomatoes, mushrooms, fried bread. 'A heart attack on a plate.'  
  
Alex grinned and took mouthful of food. 'Tastes great.'   
  
'Uh huh.' Abby nodded.   
  
Abby watched as Alex tucked into his breakfast. A little while later Nick got up.  
  
'I see you've been busy.' He joked as he entered the kitchen.  
  
'Couldn't sleep.' Abby told him.  
  
'Sit down, pull up a chair Nick, have some breakfast.' Alex told his brother through a mouthful of food. Nick shared a 'look' with Abby who just laughed.  
  
'He's already on his second helping.' She told Nick.  
  
'And on my way to a third.' Alex told them.  
  
'You'd think he hadn't been feed.' She joked, Nick laughed. 'What can I get you.' Abby asked him.  
  
'I'll have what he's havin.' Nick told her pointing to Alex's plate.  
  
'Right.' Abby nodded and set about severing up Nick's breakfast. 'Here you go.' Abby said as she placed the plate in front of Nick.  
  
'This looks delicious Abby.' Nick told her as he started to dig into the meal in front of him.  
  
'Sure is.' Alex told him, his mouth full of food, he popped the last of what was on his plate into his mouth. 'Any left?' He asked.  
  
'You want more.' Abby exclaimed, Nick just laughed.  
  
'Sure, pile it on.'  
  
Abby rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
Tess was running around in a frenzy getting everything ready for Charlotte's first visit, she couldn't believe it had been over a week since she'd last seen her niece. Tess thought about all the drama that had happened in the last week since Charlotte left. She thought of Abby and what Claire would of thought of the whole situation. Tess shook herself from her thoughts and looked at her watch, Alex should be here soon she thought.  
  
Abby looked out of the window as they made the journey towards to Drovers run, she was worried about facing Tess, what would she say, how would she react. Nick turned round as if he sensed Abby's apprehension, a look of concern was written all over his face. Abby smiled at him to reassure him she was ok, even if it wasn't true. Abby looked over to Alex who was driving, a huge grin was plastered over his face, she didn't think she'd ever seen him so excited. She smiled at this thought. Claire had told her how much Alex had adored Charlotte, she smiled a sad smile thinking about how happy had Claire had been the last time she had seen her, she had been radiating happiness, everything was coming together for her. She had everything she ever wanted, she was in love with a man that worshiped her, she had a beautiful baby and her relationship with her sister was better then ever. A wave of sadness washed over Abby she only wished Alex and Claire had, had more time together. It had taken them so long to get together, Abby had never known why everyone had gone on about Nick and Claire. Sure Nick cared about Claire and vice versa, but Abby thought that it was more of an brother/sister thing rather then being soul mates and she was right. Abby sighed as they pulled up in the driveway.  
  
Alex practically jumped out of the car as he his way towards the back of the house, his excitement was obvious. Abby held back slightly unsure if she should go any further.  
  
Nick turned round when he realised that Abby was no where to be seen. He saw that she was standing nervously beside Alex's Ute. He walked over to her.  
  
Abby tried to smile as he stood in front of her.   
  
'It's gonna be ok.' He told her in a reassure voice.  
  
Abby gave him a 'whatever' look. 'I don't know, maybe I should leave it for a while let the dust settle.'  
  
Nick gave a small sigh. 'Take it from me you don't want to leave something like this it's best you should sort it straight away, the longer you leave it the worst it'll get.'  
  
Abby looked at Nick, a curious look on her face. 'You sound as if your speaking for experience.'  
  
Nick look decidedly uncomfortable at Abby's observation. 'So maybe you should take my advice.' He told her.  
  
Abby let out a heavy sigh, 'It's just that I don't want to spoil today for her, what with Charlotte coming and everything.'  
  
'All the more reason to mend broken bridges.' Nick told her. 'Don't you want to meet Charlotte.'  
  
Abby looked to the ground, feeling decidedly uncomfortable, she bit her bottom lip.   
  
'Something up.' Nick asked noticing Abby's sudden discomfort.  
  
Abby looked up she was about to say something but thought better of it. 'No, I fine.'  
  
'Let's go then.' Nick told her and held his hand.  
  
Abby smiled at his gesture of support. 'Ok.' she said as she took his hand and the walked towards the homestead.  
  
Tess sat in the study contemplating her latest find. She had been rummaging though some draws, she couldn't remember what for now, it was her find that had stopped her dead in her tracks. In front of her was an old photo album. The photo's were a couple of years of old, some even older. Tess began turning the pages of the album.  
  
The first few pages were filled with pictures of Dover, the house, the land, the cattle, Tess had to admit they were beautiful pictures. She then came to some pictures that contained people. There was picture's of Jodi an Meg, Harry and Liz some even had a little handwriting beside them, Tess recognised the handwriting, it was her fathers. She turned another page in the album. Tess felt a pang of sadness as she came across the next photos, this page contained photos of Claire, her father and Abby. They were all outside at what Tess guessed must of been a barbeque at Drovers. Tess took time to study the pictures in front of her. There was one of her father and Abby laughing together, another of Abby on her own, one of Jack standing over the barbeque and another of Claire and Jack.  
  
The next photo's Tess came to were ones of Abby and Claire. The first Claire was sitting on a seat in the veranda and Abby was sitting on the arm of the chair her legs across Claire's, both were girls seem to be laughing the next photo was a much more intimate photo empathising what Stevie had said the night before. Abby and Claire were sitting on some steps, Abby head resting on Claire's shoulder and Claire had an arm round Abby both girls were smiling, not fake smiles for the camera but genuine smiles of happiness. Perhaps it was the comment written between both photos that struck Tess the most. 'My beautiful girls' was written in Jack's handwriting between the two photos. For Tess this only emphasised the closeness of Abby not only to Claire but to her father, a closeness that she never got the chance to have.  
  
Tess turned a few more pages, tears were slowly building up. She stopped when she came to a page that was filled was another set of photos at what seemed to be the same event as the ones of Abby, Claire and Jack earlier. In the first of these photos was Alex and Nick casually sitting down, the next was one of Jack and Harry looking like they were deep in conversation, the next one down was of Abby and Harry. Harry was smiling and looked rather happy, which Tess thought was very unusual. The next was a photo of Abby and Alex, Tess let out a little laugh, Alex had picked up Abby who was now over his shoulder. The next photo had to be taken moments later Abby and Alex were now on the ground laughing. The next picture was of a much calmer Abby and Nick. Abby was sitting on the Nick lap an arm around his shoulders while Nick had an arm round her waist. Tess flicked a few more pages before she came to so much older pictures.  
  
The first, was of a teenage Alex with a much younger Abby, Tess guessed she couldn't be more then two years old. The next was of Abby in the saddle with Nick who couldn't be more then twelve/ thirteen Tess thought, the caption beside it read 'baby McLeod learning to ride.' The writing wasn't in her fathers though, Tess struggled for a moment to recognise the handwriting, it was that of her aunt Lily, Abby's mother. There was a few more pictures of Abby learning to ride different people were in each, Claire, Alex, Jack, Lily and even Harry, which surprised Tess. Tess turned the page, this page was filed with pictures of Abby, Lily and Claire. The one that struck Tess the most was one of all three, they were sitting somewhere outside all huddled together, Tess guessed that Abby must of been around about two or three in this picture. They were all smiles underneath the picture read the caption 'the McLeod's girls.' This time the handwriting had changed into her fathers. Tess turned the page to look at the last few photos. They were of her aunt, Tess was a little taken aback by them, they must of been taken before she died Tess thought. Lily looked very pale and had obviously lost a lot of weight, it was a stark contrast to the photos on the previous page of her, Claire and Abby. But Tess could still see that certain spark in her aunt, it may of seemed weaker then before but Tess could still see that slight sparkle in her aunts eyes. Tess began to fall down Tess cheek as realised how ill her aunt had been. Claire had told her that she had been very ill for a long time and in a lot of pain.  
  
Tess was about to shut the album when she saw a flooded piece of paper that didn't seem to belong. Tess opened it. A child's writing was scrawled at the top. 'My family, by Abigail McLod.' Tess smiled at Abby's mistake. She began to look at the pictures that had been stuck on the paper. There was one of her Lily and Charlie, Jack and Meg, another of Lily and Jack there was one of Harry and Alex and Nick. Another of Claire, Jack and Claire another of Lily and Claire, one of Jodi and Abby, another of Jodi, Claire and Abby. One of Jack, Claire, Meg, Jodi and Abby and a small photo of Abby and Nick, next to that was one of Abby and Alex's underneath that was one of Alex, Nick and Claire. But it was a tiny photo stuck in the corner of the piece of paper that struck Tess the most, it was of a young Claire and Tess sitting on horse. Tess was slightly shocked, had Abby really considered her part of the family from such a young age.  
  
Tess looked up as she heard a knock at the door.


	12. 12

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

Abby stood at the door pausing before deciding what to do. She waited for a few moments before she knocked on the door and entered.  
  
Tess looked up as she heard a knock at the door. To say that she was more then a little surprise was an understatement.  
  
'Hey.' A nervous Abby spoke.  
  
'Hey.' Tess whispered back.  
  
There was a brief but uncomfortable silence between the two, both unsure of what to say. Tess sat uncomfortably, fidgeting in her seat at her father desk while Abby stood in front of her, shoulders slightly hunched, nervously fiddling with the thread at the end of her shirt. Tess taped her fingers on the desk.  
  
Tess finally spoke up. 'Where did you go last night?.'  
  
'I uh, I stayed with Alex and Nick.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
'My car broke down and Nick found by the side of the road so.' Abby explained.  
  
'Right.' Tess nodded unsure of how she was to move forward in this conversation.  
  
So excited? Abby asked.  
  
'Huh.' Tess looked at her cousin in surprise, unsure of what she was on about.  
  
'Charlotte.' Abby stated.  
  
'Oh.' Tess smiled slightly remembering her nieces visit. 'Yeah.'  
  
There was another silence.  
  
'Tess.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'I uh I just wanted to say that I was sorry for what I said yesterday, I was out of line and I had no right saying what I did, it was cruel and unfair and I didn't mean it. I don't know what came over me, something just snapped and I....'  
  
'lashed out.' Tess finished for her.  
  
'Yeah.' Abby agreed thinking Tess was still upset with her.  
  
'Me too.'  
  
Abby looked at her cousin a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
'About yesterday. I didn't mean what I said either, it like you said something inside of me just snapped and lashed out and you just happen to be the easiest target for my anger. I can't explain it, I just.'  
  
'It's ok I understand.' Abby reassured her cousin. Tess smiled. 'I think we both regret what happened yesterday.'  
  
'Maybe we should agree to forget about it, leave it in the past and move on.' Tess offered.  
  
Abby smiled, 'I think that would be a good idea.' Abby told her.  
  
'So uh where do we go from here.' Asked Tess.  
  
'I think that we should start again, get to know each other, take everything slowly.' Abby proposed.  
  
'That sounds good.' Tess replied, 'When will you be moving back in?'  
  
Abby thought for a moment before answering, she bit her bottom lip. 'I think that I'm gonna stay will Alex and Nick for a little while.'  
  
'Oh.' Tess tried in vain to hide her surprise and hurt at Abby's decision.  
  
'I think it's best for the moment, you know It just I think that we should take some time greet to know each other before I think about moving back in.' Abby told her.  
  
'Right, sure, it's your decision.'  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
There was another brief period of silence.  
  
'I can still help out here, sometimes.' Abby offered, 'If you want ?'  
  
'Sure, that would be good, could always do with the extra help.'  
  
'Right.'  
  
Before there was another silence could come between them the sound of a car pulling up drew the attention of both women.  
  
'Charlotte.' Tess thought out loud, jumping from her seat to go an greet her niece. Just as she was about she turned to find Abby still standing in the office. 'Are you coming?'  
  
'Yeah, sure.'  
  
'I can't wait for you to meet BOM, your love her.' Tess exactly told her cousin.  
  
'Yeah.' Abby smiled. 'You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute.'  
  
'Are you sure.'  
  
'Yeah, sure you go ahead.'  
  
'Are you alright?' Tess asked suddenly rowing concerned about Abby.  
  
'I'm fine.' Abby told Tess smiling, 'Will you just go on ahead.' She laughed.  
  
Tess turned and left hurriedly to greet Charlotte and Abby was left alone with her thoughts. Abby noticed what Tess had been looking at on the desk, picking up the piece of paper, she smiled remembering when she had made the collage of photos. She reached out and gently touched a photo of her mother and Claire in the middle of the collage. She heard someone approach her from behind, it was Nick. He came and stood beside her, saying nothing.  
  
'I remember when I had to make this.' She told Nick. 'It was a project for school, I was five and mum had just died, it was just after your accident. It was all about families and family trees. We were asked to present something on our families.'  
  
'And this was yours.' Nick spoke up, gently taking the piece of paper away from Abby.  
  
'Everyone else did their family tree and I, well I wasn't like everyone else. Mum was gone, Charlie was hardly ever about. I had kind of made up my own little family apart from Jack and Claire there was Meg an Jodi and you an Alex and Harry.' Abby trailed off.  
  
'And Tess.' Nick asked noticing the small picture in the corner of the collage.  
  
'She was important to Jack and Claire, so she was important to me.' Abby told him.  
  
'Have you told her that.'  
  
Abby scrunched up her nose. 'Nope.'  
  
'You should.' Nick told her.  
  
'And perhaps you should tell Tess how you feel about her.' Abby pointed out.  
  
Nick looked surprise at Abby's comment, startled he found himself speechless.  
  
'Come on Nick, I've seen the way you look at her, have you learnt nothing from the whole Alex and Claire 'dance'. It took them fifteen years to get together, don't tell me you and Tess are gonna be the same.'  
  
'It complicated.' Nick told her.  
  
'That's a lousy excuse.'  
  
'You just avoiding the matter at hand.'  
  
'Ditto.'  
  
'Abby.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'How did thing go with you and Tess.'  
  
'Good, good, we uh both apologised, it turns out she didn't mean what she said either. We gonna try and work on our relationship, get to know each other a bit.'  
  
Nick smiled, happy that Tess and Abby seemed to of made up.  
  
'So I was wondering if I could stay with you and Alex for a little while?'  
  
'I thought you said you ad Tess had made up.'  
  
'We have, kind of, we're just gonna take thing slow, we don't want to have another incident like yesterday.'  
  
Nick contemplated what Abby was saying.  
  
'So can I stay?' Nick thought that Abby sounded slightly worried, as if he was going to turn her down.  
  
He smiled, 'Sure.' He put one arm round Abby and brought he into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. Abby breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
'Do you think Alex will mind.' Abby asked suddenly worried about what Alex might say.  
  
Nick smiled. 'Not if your cooking breakfast every morning.' Abby laughed. They broke apart.  
  
'Come on, lets go see Charlotte.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
Abby and Nick walked out of the door to the font of Drovers where everyone had accumulated.  
  
'You alright.' Alex asked as they approached him.  
  
'Fine.' Abby smiled.  
  
The gang crowed round as Peter got out of the car and collected BOM from her car seat.  
  
'Bom.' Tess shrieked in excitement, happy to see her niece.  
  
Peter passed Charlotte over to a happy Tess.  
  
'Oh I've missed you.' Tess told her niece as she gave her kiss on the cheek.   
  
'I think she's missed you to Tess.' Peter told Tess hoping to make her feel better. After everything that they had been through and especially now there was Charlotte to think about Peter decided that he should try and make an effort with Tess and everyone at Drover's, maybe even Alex although that might take some time. Peter loved his daughter and wanted her to be happy and if that meant being civil with Alex then perhaps that was a choice he would have to make, despite what Alex and other may of thought Peter had truly loved Claire and the last time he seen her they had reached an understanding. As Peter got some of stuff from the boot of his car he noticed an unfamiliar figure standing among the regular Drovers lot. He thought for a moment trying to place the face, he knew he recognised it from somewhere.  
  
'Abigail right.' he said.  
  
Abby looked up slightly startled at someone saying her name.  
  
'Abby. No one calls me Abigail unless there mad with me.' Abby told him as she approached Peter holding out her hand for him to shake.  
  
Peter reached forward and shook Abby hand, smiling at Abby's comment. 'Abby, I'll have to remember that.' He smiled at Abby, Abby smiled back.   
  
'I've heard a lot about you.'  
  
'Really.'  
  
'From Claire, she talked about you a lot, she obviously loved you very much.'  
  
'Well I heard a lot about you.' Abby told him.  
  
Peter grimaced slightly. ' Bet that was interesting.'  
  
'Well there was a range of comments used to describe you.' Abby told him jokingly.  
  
'I bet.'  
  
'Wasn't so bad last time we talked. It was pretty complementary.' Abby told him in all sincerity.  
  
'Thanks.' Peter smiled at Abby.  
  
'So have you met Charlotte.' Peter said motioning to the child in Tess's arms. Tess looked over to Peter and Abby.  
  
'Look Charlotte, who's this, it Abby.' Tess told Charlotte. To Tess and everyone else's surprise Charlotte reached outwards Abby. Abby gently took the child from a mystified Tess.  
  
'She's taken a real shine to you.' Peter told Abby as he watched Charlotte in Abby's arms. She seemed content and happy and was playing slightly with Abby's hair, it was like she'd known her all this time. Abby was marvelling at the child she was holding and couldn't stop herself from making an observation that was bound to have a lot of question tied to it.  
  
'She's gotten so big.'  
  
Peter looked at Abby, 'So you've seen her before then?  
  
'Once.' Abby told Peter, this didn't come to much off a shook to Peter but the rest of the crowd who were gathered around, Tess, Alex, Nick Meg, Stevie and Jodi this announcement came as quite a surprise and none seemed able to hide there shock, but Abby didn't seem to notice.  
  
'It was a long time ago.' Abby told Peter. 'Claire was in the city I was in the city and we arranged to met and she brought Charlotte along and we had a little day out, just the three of us.' Abby smiled at the memory, it was a good one.  
  
'Maybe she remembers you.' Peter told Abby.  
  
'I don't know, it was long time ago, she was still a baby.'  
  
'Maybe it's just a McLeod thing then.'  
  
'Maybe.' Abby said a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
'So that everything.' Peter said as he took the last of Charlotte's stuff from the boot. ' I'll be off.' Peter gave his daughter and kiss and a cuddle.  
  
'It was nice to meet you Abby.' he said shaking her hand goodbye.  
  
'It was nice to meet you to.' Abby told him.  
  
'I'll see you around. I'll be back on Wednesday to pick her up.' Peter told Tess.  
  
'Ok, I'll see you then.'  
  
They watched as Peter drove out of Drovers Run, Abby was holding Charlotte who was waving goodbye to her father. Once he was out of sight Abby turned and was now facing everyone else, they had been standing behind her. The looks on their face said it all. Abby knew she'd have some explaining to do.  
  
'Abigail McLeod, I think you have some explaining to do.'  
  
Abby sighed and bit her lip this was not good.


	13. 13

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

A silence had descended on the group that stood outside Drovers Run, Abby nervously tapped her foot on the ground. 'Perhaps we should get all of Charlotte's stuff inside.' Abby told then picking up the nearest bag and heading inside. Jodi picked up the other bag that was left and headed inside with Abby and Charlotte.  
  
As Abby and Jodi walked inside with Charlotte Tess turned to Alex, 'Did you know that Abby and Claire had met up?'  
  
Alex shook his head, 'Claire didn't say anything to me about it.' Alex told her. If he was honest with himself he was more then a little mystified by the whole thing why would neither Claire or Abby mention the fact that had met up in the city?, why hadn't Claire told him she met Abby when they were in the city?, why hadn't Abby met him while she was there?. Alex was full of questions. 'Nick do you know anything about this?' Alex asked his younger brother, if anyone was to know everything about this it would be Nick Alex thought, he knew how close Abby and Nick were.  
  
Nick shook his head, ' Abby's never said anything about it before.'  
  
'I don't understand why would she keep something like this a secret.' Tess thought out loud.  
  
'Maybe she thought you already knew.' Stevie told her, although she was pretty sure that, that wasn't true.  
  
Tess glanced over at Stevie giving her a look that said exactly what Stevie thought.  
  
'It doesn't make sense surely Claire would of said something.' Tess said.  
  
'Well maybe she forgot to mention it what with everything that was going on.' Meg spoke up referring to Tess's cancer scare.  
  
'Maybe.' Tess said.  
  
'You know if you just ask her I'm sure she'll tell you all about.' Nick told them before he headed off in the direction of the house. The others thought about this for a few moments before following him in.  
  
Meanwhile Jodi had been questioning Abby about what the rest of them wanted to know.  
  
Abby placed the bag on inside the dinning room before heading out to the veranda closely followed by Jodi. Abby gently placed Charlotte on the floor as the child began to play with the toys set out for her. Abby sat down on the floor next to Abby and Jodi sat down on the other side. Nothing was said between the girls until Abby spoke up.  
  
'Out with it Jodi.'  
  
'What!' Jodi exclaimed in surprise.  
  
'I know your dying to say something so out with it.'  
  
Jodi took a moment before she poke again. Why didn't you say anything, why'd you lie?'  
  
'I didn't lie I just I just neglect to mention it.' Abby told Jodi. 'Besides I've only been back a week it's not exactly cropped up in conversation you know.'  
  
'So why didn't Claire say anything when she came back from the city?' Jodi asked. 'It just doesn't sound like something she would keep secret.'  
  
Abby glanced up from playing with Charlotte and looked over at Jodi. 'She was under a lot of pressure what with everything that was going on with Tess and we kind of decided that it was best not to tell anyone for the moment.  
  
'Why?' Jodi asked  
  
Abby sighed before she launched into a brief summary of the reason behind her and Claire's actions.   
  
'You won't say anything will you?' Abby asked Jodi.  
  
Jodi looked at Abby slightly bemused at why she shouldn't say anything, it was hardly the devastating reason that she thought it would be.   
  
'Jodi.'  
  
Just then the crowd that Abby and Jodi had left out front minus Nick joined them. Abby looked over at Jodi silently asking for an answer.  
  
'Ok, ok, I won't say anything.' Jodi agreed in a half whisper.  
  
'Thanks.' Abby mouthed. There was a slight uncomfortable ness, no one really knew what to say but before anyone had the courage to speak up Nick rejoined the group.  
  
'That was Harry.' He told Alex. 'He needs both of us back as Killarney right away so we better make a move.'  
  
'I was gonna take a day off, spend some time with Charlie, we'd talked about it .What's happened that he needs us so bad anyway?'   
  
'Seems that a couple of the station hands have come down with some kind of food poisoning so he needs the extra pair of hands, we're gonna be pretty flat out.' Alex tried in vain to hide his disappointment, he sighed.  
  
Abby looked over at Alex his happy demeanour was now gone, he had so been looking forward to Charlotte's visit Abby thought.  
  
'I can do you jobs for you if you want? Abby offered.  
  
Alex looked over at Abby slightly surprised at her offer. 'Are you sure?' He asked.  
  
Abby nodded.  
  
'It won't be to much for you?' Alex asked. This question drew several looks from everyone around him, almost as soon as he said it Alex realised how stupid it sounded.  
  
Abby looked at Alex slightly bemused at his question. 'I think that I might just be able to cope, I mean I've only being doing for the past oh I don't eighteen years or so.' Abby said in a slightly teasing tone.  
  
Alex pulled a face at Abby's teasing. 'I didn't mean it like that.' Alex said.  
  
'I know.' Abby laughed. 'Best be going if Harry needs us.' Abby told Nick as she got up to leave. 'So uh see you guys later.' She bent own and placed a kiss on top of Charlotte's head. 'Bye bye Charlotte.' Abby waved and Charlotte waved back.  
  
'Right let's go.' Abby said to Nick gently slapping his shoulder before heading towards the Ute hoping to avoid any questions before about Claire before she went.  
  
'I uh best go.' Nick told the rest of the crowd before he caught up with Abby.  
  
'What was that all about in there.' Nick asked Abby as they opened a door to the Ute.  
  
'Nothing.' Replied Abby as they got in.  
  
'What about this thing with Claire, why didn't you say anything?' Nick asked.  
  
Abby shrugged, 'I don't know.'  
  
Nick looked over at Abby he knew not push the subject, that she would tell him when she was ready. He started the Ute and drove back to Killarney in silence.


	14. 14

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

Abby stood from a distance as she watched Claire get slight dressing down for her antics from the policeman, she smiled, typically Claire McLeod always taking charge. As Claire walked away with Charlotte, Abby approached her.  
  
'Claire McLeod can you go anywhere without causing trouble? Abby said with a smile on her face.  
  
Claire heard a familiar voice, 'Abby,' she whispered, she smiled and turned around.   
  
Abby stood there, her arms held out as the two women embraced. Claire held on to her cousin tightly.  
  
'Claire, I think your suffocating me.' Abby joked.  
  
'Oh god.' Claire quickly pulled away. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
'That's ok. I'm happy to see you to.' Abby and Clare both laughed 'So this must be the newest member of the McLeod family then.' Abby said as she bent down beside Charlotte's pram.  
  
'Yeah.' Claire smiled.  
  
'She's beautiful Claire.' Abby told her, reaching out to touch Charlotte's hand.  
  
Claire watched her cousin and her daughter, she didn't realise until now how much she had actually missed Abby. The arrival of Tess had filled a void in her life that had been missing but when Abby left another void was created. Abby was more then a cousin to Claire she was her baby sister, when Abby had been born her aunt had told her that Abby was going to need someone to look up and that person would be Claire, she would be just like a big sister to her.   
  
When Claire had first been told this she hadn't believed her aunt, part of her thought that her aunt had only told her this to make her feel better about Tess, although she had been gone some years Claire still missed her sister. But very quickly Claire found herself and Abby becoming close, just like Tess and her had been and their closeness was only heightened when Lily died. Claire saw it as her responsibility to look after her cousin she knew what it was like to lose a mother and she was determined to may sure that Abby had a happy childhood, to make sure it was as painless as possible. Abby could never replace Tess in Claire's affections just as Tess could never replace Abby. When Abby was born Claire thought that might be the case and that thought scared her, but she soon grew to realise that was not the case. When she was about four Abby found a photo of Claire and Tess and as four years olds do she asked a million questions, curious to know who that was in the picture with Claire. When Abby's mother had explained to her about Tess, Abby wondered why Tess never came to see them, she became pretty upset when she found out that Tess wasn't going to come and see them and she couldn't go see her. The older she got the more questions she asked about Tess. She even went as far as to suggest that Claire find Tess and try to contact her. Claire had dismissed this suggestion right out, although at times she wished she hadn't, she would of loved for her father to of met Tess again before he died, she love Abby to finally met Tess.   
  
Claire had been so excited when she had told Abby all about her trip to the city and was delighted when Abby had mentioned that she was going to be in the city at the same time and that they should met up. Claire had called Abby after she had left Alex and told her that she was going to be in the park, Abby told her that she would try and meet her in there.  
  
'Can I hold her.' Abby asked Claire interrupting her thoughts.  
  
'Sure.' Claire smiled.   
  
Abby gently picked Charlotte out of her buggy, 'Hey look at you, aren't you beautiful. Do you know who I am I'm Abby I'm your...' Abby paused for a moment wondering what she was, she was about to speak but Claire spoke up.  
  
'Aunty, aunty Abby.' Claire said firmly. Abby looked at Claire a strange look on her ace as if to say "are you sure", Claire smiled at Abby. 'Second cousin Abby just doesn't seem to cut it.' Claire told her. Abby smiled.  
  
'Aunty Abby, I like that it has a nice ring to it. So how's things? 'Abby asked.  
  
'Good, good.' Claire nodded.  
  
'Everyone ok at home? Abby asked.  
  
'Yeah everyone's fine.' Claire told her.  
  
'Good.'  
  
'So when's your meeting with this guy?' Abby asked.  
  
'Actually I was just about to head off and try and catch him at this rally.' Claire told her.  
  
'Ok well I'd best let you get on.' Abby said as she put Charlotte back in her buggy.  
  
'You can come if you like, it's not going to be very interesting but.' Claire trailed off .  
  
Abby shook her head, 'Nah, that's ok I can't stay long, dad's got a few 'business' meetings so I best go check how there getting on. Maybe we could meet up tomorrow, before you leave.' Abby suggested.  
  
Claire smiled 'Yeah that would be good. I can't wait to see Alex's face when he sees you.'  
  
'You haven't told him your meeting me?' Abby asked.  
  
'No, I thought I'd surprise him.'  
  
'Claire McLeod that very devious of you.' Abby joked.  
  
Claire didn't reply to this comment she just smiled. 'So I'll met you here tomorrow what time suits you?' She asked.  
  
'Anytime, I'm free all day tomorrow.'  
  
'About ten.' Claire suggested.  
  
'That's a bit of a late start for you Claire.' Abby joked  
  
Claire laughed, 'Well I want to give Alex plenty of time to get up and ready. I don't know how late he's going to be tonight so.'  
  
'Ten would be good, I'll see you tomorrow.' Abby smiled. 'Bye BOM.' She waved to the small baby.' I'll see you tomorrow.' Abby said giving Claire a hug and a kiss goodbye.  
  
'Ten o clock.' Claire told her.  
  
'Right.'  
  
'See you later.' Claire watched as Abby walked off in the other direction, she couldn't wait till tomorrow.   
  
Abby sat on the bench in the spot Claire and her had agreed on. She smiled and got up as she saw Claire approach her.  
  
'Hey.' She greeted her with a hug. 'No Alex.' Abby looked around.  
  
The two women pulled apart 'No he had some stuff to sort out with his father so it's just us three.'  
  
'What happened? Abby asked her voice full of concern.  
  
'I tell you later.' Claire told her, Abby nodded understanding what Claire meant.  
  
'But were going have fun, just the three of us aren't we .' Claire told her daughter as she bent over to check on her. Abby watched Claire as she did this she couldn't put her finger on it but she could swear that there was something different about Claire from yesterday.  
  
'What? Asked as she stood up and saw the puzzled expression on Abby's face.  
  
'Nothing.' Abby told her shrugging her shoulders.  
  
'Well what do you want to do then? Claire asked.  
  
Abby shrugged her shoulders and smiled.  
  
'That's helpful.' Claire muttered.  
  
'Well what do you want to do? Abby asked.  
  
Claire thought for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. The two women burst into laughter. In truth they didn't really care what they did, spending some time together was enough for them both.  
  
'Just walk around and.......'   
  
'Yeah.' Claire agreed  
  
'My my Claire that's very.'  
  
'What.'  
  
'Spontaneous of you, usually you like everything to be controlled and organised, I thought you'd have this whole day planed out.' Abby smiled.  
  
Claire looked at her cousin she smiled she knew Abby was only teasing her. 'Yeah well since Charlotte came along I've had to be a little less organised.' Claire told her.  
  
'I see.' Abby laughed as the two began walking.  
  
'How'd he take it.' Abby asked sympathetically.  
  
'He was very Alex about you know,' Abby nodded. 'But I think he was pretty upset about you know two fathers and there both bastards.' Claire told Abby. It was a few hours later and Abby, Claire and Charlotte had settled down at a small cafe, Claire had been updating Abby on a few things in particular the previous nights events with Alex's and his father.  
  
'Come on Harry's not that bad.' Abby replied.  
  
'Your only saying that because he worships the ground you walk on.' Claire told her, Abby gave a small smile.  
  
'Yeah well what can I say I'm just the world's most fabulous god daughter,' Abby smiled. ' He does love them, Alex and Nick, he just , he's just got a funny way of showing it that's all.'  
  
'Yeah, a real funny way.' Claire muttered.  
  
'So what else is new.' Abby asked. Her suspicions were raised slightly when Claire started to blush slightly.  
  
'Nothing much really.' Claire mumbled reaching across the table for the sugar.  
  
'Sure.' Abby asked.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Abby looked at her cousin trying to guess what was up.  
  
'What?' Claire exclaimed. 'Your been looking at me funny all morning.'  
  
Abby remained silent for a few moments before answering. 'You look different.'  
  
'What.' Claire was caught by surprise "she couldn't possibly know she thought".   
  
'No I don't.' Claire gave a small laugh. 'I look exactly as I did yesterday.' Claire told her.  
  
'No you don't.' Abby said disagreeing with her cousin, 'You look different, there's just something different , I just can't put my finger on it.'  
  
Claire gave another small uncomfortable laugh. 'Now your just being stupid.' She wriggled in her seat starting to feel a little uncomfortable.  
  
'Have you met someone? Abby asked.  
  
'No.' Claire smiled.  
  
'You have haven't you, that's what it you've got that I'm in love aura about you.'  
  
'I've got what ?' Claire asked.  
  
'You know what I mean.'  
  
Silence descended over the table both women sat in silence contemplating their thought, Claire 's was about her and Alex, she was puzzled was it that obvious that she was in love, Abby meanwhile was trying to guess who Claire could be with, she couldn't of met anyone in the city and she only came with Alex... An all knowing calm descended on Abby. She began smiling, they couldn't she thought it was too much to hope that Claire and Alex had finally got together. Claire watched as Abby's face lit up, she knew her cousin knew her secret.  
  
'Oh my god.'  
  
'Abby.'  
  
'It's Alex, isn't.'   
  
Claire looked at her cousin in shock.  
  
'Oh I'm so happy for you.' Abby said her voice slightly raised.  
  
'Shhh keep your voice down.' Claire told her looking around the cafe. Abby turned and looked around wondering what Claire was looking at a look of puzzlement on her face.  
  
'Claire ! Abby exclaimed.  
  
'What if someone hears.' Claire replied.  
  
'And.' Abby asked still confused as Claire behaviour.  
  
'I just don't know if I want everybody to know yet.'  
  
'Claire this is the city not Gungellan, the likelihood of running into someone you know is very slim.'  
  
'Ok, ok I get I'm being a little paranoid.'  
  
'You think.' Abby muttered. 'You should take advantage of this time in the city cause once you get home, oh boy are the gossips gonna be out.'  
  
Claire smiled a nervous smile, 'I guess I'm just a little ...' Claire struggled to find the words to describe how she was feeling, she gave a small laugh.  
  
Abby smiled.  
  
'So you think it's good news?  
  
'I think it's great news, I can't believe it took you this long.' Abby smiled and reached over the table to give her cousin a hug.  
  
'So I want all the details.' Abby told her cousin, Claire gave a small smile and blushed slightly. Slowly she began to tell Abby of the previous night events.


	15. 15

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.

'So anything else you not telling me?'  
  
'No I think you know everything.' Claire replied smiling.  
  
'I 'm happy for you Claire you deserve it.' Abby said as she linked hers and Claire's arms, they had now left the cafe and were walking in the park once again.  
  
'Thanks.' Claire smiled.  
  
'So how's things at Drovers? Abby asked.  
  
'Good, were not doing to badly.' Claire told her.  
  
'And everyone else.'  
  
'There good.' Claire paused for a moment. 'Maybe you should come visit sometime, you missed.'  
  
'I doubt that, your probably so busy you probably didn't even noticed I was gone.' Abby half joked.  
  
Claire stood walking and turned to look at her cousin. 'I noticed.' She told Abby, her voice laced with sadness. 'I missed you, I miss you.'  
  
Abby smiled a small smile a little startle by Claire confession, 'I miss you to.' She told Claire. 'I miss being there.'  
  
They stared walking again in silence before Abby spoke up again.  
  
'So how's things with Tess?  
  
Claire smiled thinking about her sister. 'There good. Better then good there great.'  
  
Abby smiled as she watched Claire talk about her relationship with her sister.  
  
'I never thought I see her again, I never thought that we would be that close again.'  
  
'But you did and you are.' Abby replied.  
  
'Yeah.' Claire smiled. 'I wished you could met her I think you two would really get along.'  
  
Abby smiled. 'I'm sure we would.' She replied agreeing with Claire. just then Abby's mobile rang. 'Hello, yeah, where are you? We're just round the corner.' Claire listen to the one Abby's side of the conversation.' Will meet you there.' Abby turned off her phone. 'Charlie.' Abby told Claire.  
  
Claire just nodded.   
  
'He's just round the corner so I told him we meet up with him, that's alright isn't it.'  
  
'Sure.' Claire replied.  
  
Abby, Claire and Charlotte turned the corner to be greeted by Abby's father Charlie Roberts. Claire looked Charlie he looked different from when she last saw him, older there was more lines on his face, he looked weary, as if all his doggy dealings had caught up.  
  
'Claire.' Charlie smiled he greeted her with her hug.' It's good to see you.'  
  
'Good to see you to Charlie.' Claire replied.  
  
'This little one your then.' He said bending down to get a better look at Charlotte.  
  
'Sure is.'  
  
'She's beautiful Claire.'  
  
Claire smiled at Charlie's comment. 'Mind you all you McLeod girls are.' He said cheekily.  
  
Claire and Abby laughed. The three sat down at the nearest bench.  
  
'Mind if I pick her up.' Charlie asked.  
  
'No go ahead.' Claire told him.  
  
'Hey little one, aren't you beautiful.' Charlie told the small baby as he gently lifted her out of the buggy. Abby glanced over at Claire the two exchanged a smile as Charlie fussed over the baby Charlotte.   
  
'So how you coping with motherhood.' Charlie asked.  
  
'Ah well it takes a bit of adjusting.' Claire admitted.  
  
'I'm sure your doing great. You should enjoy this time before you know it she 'will be eighteen years, bossing you around thinking she's always right.' Charlie joked looking over at his daughter. Claire laughed.  
  
'That's because I always am.' Abby told in a matter of fact way her face lit up in huge smile.  
  
'Really.'  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
'See what I mean.' Claire didn't say anything she only laughed more.   
  
'So Abby tells me you been travelling around the country.' Claire told Charlie.  
  
'Yeah well I thought it would be good for her to do a bit of travelling.' Charlie replied. Charlie began to explain about the places that they'd being to in the past couple of years, telling Claire stories about what Abby had been up to , things that Abby had "forgot" to tell Claire. Abby sat and listen to her father tell embarrassing stories from the past few years.  
  
'You know what I think that I'm gonna go and feed the ducks with Charlotte,' Abby said unable to sit and listen to her fathers embarrassing stories anymore. She picked up Charlotte from her father arms and walked towards the side of the pond.  
  
Charlie and Claire watched Abby with the baby Charlotte, Claire smiled as she watched her cousin with her baby daughter.  
  
'It's done her good seeing you.' Charlie told Claire.  
  
'What.' Claire looked at Charlie slightly surprised. She smiled.   
  
'I've been worried about her.'  
  
'Is very thing ok.' Claire she was starting to get slightly worried.  
  
'Yeah.' Charlie said. 'Well no, I think she misses her home, her family.' Charlie said sadly.  
  
'We miss her to.' Claire told him.  
  
'Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing.' Charlie told her, Claire looked at him slightly surprised at his tone.  
  
'What do you mean.' She asked.  
  
'Taking her away from Drovers from you and everybody else. Maybe I should of just left well alone, she was doing fine without me.  
  
Claire looked at Charlie her face full of sympathy. 'It's good that you got in contact with her Charlie, she loves you your her father nothing could ever change that.' Claire told him reaching out from across the picnic table she placed her hand on his and gave it a small squeeze. Charlie looked down at Claire's hand on his, his smiled slightly at her gesture.   
  
'But I keep letting her down.'  
  
'How?'   
  
'You know me Claire I just can't seem to stay away from trouble.  
  
'What happened? Claire asked.  
  
'A little while ago I got involved in some deal with some pretty shady characters, I didn't realise how shady until it was to late.'  
  
'What was the deal for?  
  
'It was money, what else. It was gonna be my last hurrah you know, the last deal before I went straight, I was gonna make some money to set me and Abby up, get us started.'  
  
'What happened?  
  
'What always happens.' Charlie replied solemnly. 'It went belly up and the guys that I was involved with weren't very happy, they wanted the money and I didn't have it. So I packed up and left, ran away you could say.'  
  
'When was this?'  
  
'About seven or eight months back.'  
  
'Does Abby know about this deal?'   
  
'That kid, I couldn't keep it from her even if wanted to, she seems to have a sixth sense about these things, just like her mum.' Charlie said looking over at his daughter and Charlotte.  
  
'She didn't say anything.'   
  
'You hadn't been out of hospital long, I guess she didn't want to worry you. It gets worse.'  
  
'How.' Claire asked.  
  
'I started drinking again.'  
  
Claire's face dropped. 'Why?'  
  
'Everything was going so wrong so I did what I usually do when things go wrong. I hit the bottle. I'm not proud of what I did Claire, I love my daughter I really do and I let her down, badly.'  
  
'But your clean now.'  
  
'Just over five months now.'  
  
'That's good.' Claire told him.  
  
'I want my daughter to be happy, I want what's best for her you understand that.  
  
Clare nodded, she knew perfectly well how Charlie felt now that she had BOM.  
  
'Hey, what are you two so deep in conversation about.' Abby asked as she approached Claire and her father.  
  
Claire released her hand from Charlie's and smiled at her cousin she was about to say something but Charlie managed to speak before her.  
  
'I was just about to ask Claire how business was going.'  
  
Claire looked at Charlie in surprise. 'Yeah it's going good.'  
  
'Got any further with that idea of a horse breeding programme?' Charlie asked.  
  
'Actually yeah, Alex and I were thinking about going ahead with it sometime soon.' Claire told them.  
  
'So your need some help what with training and breeding.'  
  
'Dad.'  
  
'I think Alex and I can manage.' Claire told Charlie she felt a little put out with his questioning.  
  
'Well it's just that Abby's looking for work.' Charlie face broke out into a small grin.  
  
Claire looked up at Abby who was still holding Charlotte, Abby gave her a small smile before turning around to place a tired Charlotte in her buggy. Claire sat there in shock Charlie couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying.   
  
'Claire.' Abby's voice shook her from her thoughts.  
  
'Huh.'  
  
'Are you ok?  
  
'Yeah, fine.' She smiled.  
  
'Dad's uh leaving town little while and I can't go with him so.'  
  
'She comes highly recommended you know. She's a hard worker, great with horses, a real natural, brilliant rider, experienced…………..'  
  
Claire listened as Charlie trailed up listing all of Abby's good points but she had stopped listening, she looked over at her cousin who was trying not to laugh as she listened to her father list her good qualities. She looked over at Claire and smiled.  
  
'So how about it, you have room for me back at Drovers?'  
  
Claire's face broke out into a vast smile. ' I think we can make room for you. I don't take kindly to slackers thought, I expect my workers to do a good job, put in a hundred per cent.'  
  
Abby smiled. 'Of course.' Claire held out her hand.   
  
'And I can't pay you much.'  
  
'I'm sure we can come to some arrangement.' Abby grinned as she shook Claire's hand. Claire got up out of her seat to hug her younger cousin.  
  
'Oh I'm so glad your coming home.' She whispered in her ear, the two women laughed.  
  
'When they finally broke apart Abby told Claire. 'It won't be straight away, I have some things to sort out first.'  
  
'Oh.' Claire sounded slightly disappointed that he cousin wasn't coming home with her right there and then.  
  
'Give me a couple of months tops, maybe even soon and I'll be home.'   
  
'I can't wait, your hear that BOM, Abby's coming home.' Claire leaned over to tell her daughter the exciting news to find that she had fallen fast asleep. Abby just laughed.  
  
'So when you gonna tell Alex and everyone's else.' Abby asked.  
  
Claire thought for a moment.  
  
'You know what.' she said her face lighting up in a small smile. 'I think that we should make a surprise.'  
  
'Really! Abby exclaimed.  
  
'Just think of the look on Alex' and Nick faces when they see that your home.'  
  
'So it's gonna be a surprise.' Abby asked.  
  
'Yeah.' Claire smiled mischievously. Abby smiled back.  
  
It was a few hours later when they finally parted company Claire said her goodbyes to Charlie and wished him all the best, he may not be the perfect father but he did love Abby and he had loved Lily. Charlie left Abby and Claire along to say goodbye.  
  
Abby bent down beside the now awakes Charlotte's buggy. 'Bye, bye Charlotte, I see you soon.' She to up to face Claire.  
  
'I see you soon then.' She smiled.  
  
Claire smiled back. 'Yeah.' She whispered. The two women moved forward to embrace each other and say goodbye for now. Abby hugged Claire tightly as if her life depended on it.  
  
'I'm so happy Abby, it like everything in my life seems to be perfect at the moment, I've got Charlotte and Alex and Tess and Drovers and now your coming home, everything just perfect.' Claire whispered in her cousins ears.  
  
Abby smiled a small smile, she was glad that Claire couldn't see her face, she would start asking to many questions. Deep down Abby had this horrible feeling, she couldn't explain it, she didn't know what it was but she only thought that it was a foreboding of something bad and Abby was terrified of what that was. Tears began to fall, she broke apart from Claire.  
  
'Hey what's wrong.' Claire asked her voice full of concern as she saw her cousin tear stained cheek.  
  
'I could ask you the same thing.' Abby said noticing Claire's tear stained face as well.  
  
'I'm just so…'  
  
'Happy.' Finished for her.  
  
'Delirious.' Claire smiled. 'I best be off, Alex will be wondering where we are. I call you when we get home.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
'See ya.'  
  
'Bye.' Abby watched as Claire turned and walked down the street with Charlotte.  
  
'Claire.' Abby called out. Claire turned around. Abby ran over to her and gave her another hug.  
  
Claire put her arms around Abby, slightly surprised at Abby's actions.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
'I love you to.' Claire replied, laughing slightly. 'I see you soon.' Claire said as she pulled away from Abby.  
  
'Yeah.' Abby smiled. She didn't know what had come over all she knew was that she had to tell Claire how much she meant to her, she had to say goodbye. Abby thought that was a funny word but it was the only word she could think of describe what she felt.  
  
'Bye.' Claire said waving to Abby before she started walking again.  
  
Abby stood and watched a Claire and Charlotte walked off down the street.


	16. 16

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.  
  
Hello.' Abby said as she answered the ringing telephone.  
  
'Abby.' Abby heard Claire's meek voice over the other line.  
  
'Claire.' Abby exclaimed, she'd never heard Claire sound so, well so un Claire like. A wave of concern rushed over her.  
  
'Claire what's wrong what's happened.'  
  
'It Tess.' Abby could tell that Claire had started to cry.  
  
'What's wrong, what's happened?'  
  
'She uh she found a lump.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Tess she found a lump in her breast.'  
  
Abby stood there in shock for a few moments unsure of what to say, how to react.  
  
'What has the doctor said.'  
  
Claire tried to stop her tears, taking a deep breath she started to explain the situation to her cousin.  
  
'We uh have an appointment at the doctors tomorrow.' Claire told her cousin.  
  
'So it hasn't been confirmed that she's got cancer?'  
  
'No.' Claire began to cry and this time she could not stop the tears.   
  
There was a briefly silence between the two, Abby could hear Claire crying .  
  
'Claire I want you to listen to what I'm saying ok.' Abby told her cousin. ' Stop thinking the worse, Tess she hasn't been diagnosed with anything yet so it could be nothing.' Abby said in a vain attempt to stop her cousin worrying.  
  
'I know it's just with the family history with her mum and Lily's cancer.'  
  
'Just cause there's a family history doesn't mean that Tess is certain to get cancer. Plenty of people find lumps and they turn out to be nothing.' Abby said in reassuring voice.  
  
'I'm scared Abby I don't wont to loose my sister, I can't loose her not after all this time.'  
  
'And your not, a lump doesn't automatically mean cancer Claire. You gotta think positive. Tess she's gonna be just fine ok.' Abby said trying to reassure her cousin.  
  
'What if it cancer Abby?'  
  
'Then she'll fight it, a diagnose doesn't mean an automatic death sentence, mum beat once, Tess is young and she's got everything going for her. And there all these treatments and things now days they've come along way you know.'  
  
'I wish you were here.' Claire told her cousin sadly.  
  
'I wish I was there too. Soon.'  
  
The spent the next half hour talking as Abby tried to reassure her cousin over her fears about Tess. The call was finished when Charlotte awoke crying and Claire had to attend to her.  
  
'You know you can call me, anytime of the day or night Claire.' Abby told her cousin.  
  
'I know, thanks.'  
  
'I see you soon ok.'  
  
'I love you.' Claire told her cousin.  
  
'I love you to, I'll speak to you tomorrow ok.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
For the next couple of weeks Claire and Abby spoke daily, not really an unusual occurrence for them, before they had spoken every other day and would usually send an email on the days that they did not talk.  
  
'So how's Stevie settling in.'  
  
'Ok, I suppose.'  
  
'You don't sound so sure.'  
  
'I like Stevie and I love having her hear it's just she seems to make Tess uncomfortable and I don't want her to get upset about anything at the moment.'  
  
'Heard anything more from the doctors yet.'  
  
'No.' Claire sighed. 'Not since she had the biopsy.'  
  
'When do you get the results?'  
  
'Soon, I just hate all this waiting.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
Claire sighed.  
  
'What you gonna do about Stevie?'   
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Claire.' Claire heard Meg's voice calling her. 'I better go.'  
  
'I speak to you soon.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
It was a couple of days later when Claire next spoke to Abby.  
  
'Hello.'  
  
'Good news Abby.' Claire was practically bouncing off the walls.  
  
'What.'  
  
'Tess she got her biopsy results back and she's in the clear, no cancer.' Claire told her cousin.  
  
'That great news Claire, see didn't I tell you that everything was gonna be alright.'  
  
Claire smiled at her cousins comment. 'I know.'  
  
'I bet Tess is relieved.'  
  
'Oh it's like a weights been lifted off her shoulders.'  
  
'I bet.'  
  
'The news gets better as well.'  
  
'Alex proposed.'  
  
'No, close. He's gonna be moving in.'  
  
'Oh Claire that's great news. Is there gonna be room for at Drovers though.' She joked.  
  
'Don't be silly there always room for you.'  
  
'Good to know.'  
  
'So Alex hasn't proposed yet.'  
  
'Abby.'  
  
'Well he's gotta do it soon don't you think.'  
  
'Abby.'  
  
'Oh come on.'  
  
'You know something I don't.'  
  
'No.' Abby replied. 'I just think that ..'  
  
'I thinks he gonna propose soon.'  
  
'What.' Abby exclaimed.  
  
'He's been acting a little strange , he's up to something I can tell.'  
  
'And you think he's gonna propose.'  
  
'Well if he doesn't I will.' Claire told her cousin.  
  
' Abby smiled, everything was coming together for Claire it would surprise that if Alex didn't propose soon she would. 'Can you wait till I get home.'  
  
'Depends how long you gonna be?' Claire asked.  
  
'If I told you sometime in the next week, could you hold out. '  
  
Claire laughed. 'I think I might just be able to hold off. '  
  
'Good. I call you in the next couple of days let you know what time my flight is and everything.'  
  
'Ok I look forward to it.'  
  
'I better go, I 've got lots to organise so uh, I see you soon.'  
  
'I see you soon .'  
  
'Love you.'  
  
'I love you too.'  
  
'And give my love to Alex and Charlotte and Tess and everybody and tell Tess I'm so happy to hear about her results.'  
  
'You'll be able to tell them yourself soon.' Claire told her cousin.  
  
'I know.'  
  
'I can't wait to see Nick and Alex's faces when they see your back.'  
  
Abby laughed. 'Yeah.'  
  
'So doing anything interesting to celebrate all this good news?' Abby asked.  
  
'Just a party here at Drovers.'  
  
'That's nice.'  
  
'Tess, Charlotte and I are going in to town in a minute to pick up a few things.'  
  
'Well have a good time.'   
  
'We will. Have to have another party once you get here.'  
  
Abby laughed. 'I should hope so. I really must go now Claire I've got so much to organise.'  
  
'Ok I see you soon.'  
  
See ya.'  
  
'Abby.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I really happy that your coming home you know. Once your home everything it will be perfect. I have Charlotte and Alex and Tess and now your coming home, it's everything I could of wished for, everything I wanted.'  
  
'I glad your happy Claire. But I really have to go now.' Abby said laughing.  
  
'Ok, ok. You coming home soon right.'  
  
'Soon yeah. But Claire if I don't get off this phone then it's gonna take me even longer to get home.'  
  
Claire laughed. 'Ok, ok I'll speak to you soon. Love ya.'  
  
'I love you too.'  
  
'So you call in the next couple of days let me know what's going on.'  
  
'Claire.' Abby exclaimed.  
  
'Right, right you gotta go.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Abby put the phone down. What Claire didn't know as that Abby had arranged to come home that very evening, her flight was in a couple of hours time and if all went well she'd be home by the end of the evening. Abby thought it was the perfect surprise.  
  
'You ready?' Charlie asked his daughter.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Everything packed.'  
  
'Check.'  
  
'Got all your money.'  
  
'Check.'   
  
'Ok you can stop doing that now.' Charlie said laughing. 'I guess you're got everything.'  
  
'I think so.'  
  
'Got time for a drink with your old man?'  
  
'Ok I think I can just squeeze you in my busy schedule.' Abby joked.  
  
'Geez, thanks.'  
  
'Let's get all this stuff in the car and then pop to the pub.'  
  
Charlie picked up all of Abby's bags and started to load then into the car.  
  
'Come lets go get that drink.'  
  
They managed to find a quiet pub to have their last drink together.  
  
'So excited?' Charlie asked his daughter although he knew it was a stupid question.  
  
'Excited, nervous, anxious.'  
  
'Why.'  
  
'Well everything's gonna be so different. Tess is there and Charlotte and Alex is moving in.'  
  
'Alex's is moving in.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Those kids they don't' hang about do they.'  
  
'Should they?'  
  
Charlie laughed. 'I suppose not. We'd better be making a move if you wanna catch your flight.'  
  
'Ok I'm just gonna nip to the loo.'  
  
Abby was in the toilet freshening up when she heard noise. She existed the toilet to find that her father involved in a fight with two men in the middle of the pub. Automatically Abby rushed to her fathers aid. Abby struggled to break up the fight, begin only a small little thing she was easy to push out of the way and found herself pushed to the fall several times in an attempt to separate the men from her father. By the now chaos had ensure tables and chairs were flying glass was all over the floor and several off the other punters in the pub had joined in the effort to break the three men apart. The landlord was yelling, telling them that the police were on their way. Abby called out to her father she could no longer see him, so many people were now involved in this scuffle. She tried to make her way into the inner circle of the fight where she assumed her father was, but once again she found herself pushed away only this time she landed face first on the floor next to several broken glasses. Abby stood and winced, her head was spinning and she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she placed her hand where she felt the pain. Taking her hand away she discovered that it was covered in blood. She began to feeling very light headed.  
  
'Dad.' She meekly called out. 'Dad.' But no one could hear above all the noise the fight was making.  
  
Abby managed to get one more word out before her whole word went dark. 'Claire.' She whispered before she collapsed on the floor. 


	17. 17

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.  
  
'You okay?' Nick asked quickly glancing over at Abby.  
  
'Yeah, fine.' Abby lied.  
  
'You gonna be okay taking on Alex's workload today? Nick asked looking forward at the road ahead of them.  
  
'I may only be little Nick but I can more then handle more of my fair share of work.' Abby replied in a dry sarcastic tone.  
  
'Sorry, I didn't mean to offended you.'  
  
Abby looked over at Nick for the first time since they left Drovers. 'I know, I'm sorry. I've, I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment.' Abby told him.  
  
'Anything you want to talk about?' Nick asked.  
  
Abby smiled slightly at Nick's not so subtle attempt to find out more about the past few years. 'No it's ok.'  
  
'You know what they say?  
  
'What?'  
  
'A problem shared is….'  
  
'A problem halved.' Abby finished for him.   
  
Nick smiled. He wasn't about to push Abby into saying anything she didn't want to. That didn't mean he wasn't curious, Nick also knew that Alex might and a few other might not be so willing to wait for Abby to open up in her own time.  
  
Nick pulled into the driveway at Killarney. 'Let's get to work then.'   
  
Abby and Nick got out of the Ute and headed off to find Harry.  
  
Back at Drovers everyone was excited to have Charlotte back for her first visit but the excitement was tinged with a hint of curiosity over Abby.  
  
Tess sat down next to Alex who watching Charlotte with her toys on the floor. They sat in silence for a long while Tess was staring intently into the cup of tea that she held.  
  
'Claire never mentioned anything about meeting Abby in the city.' Alex told Tess, knowing that this is what Tess wanted to ask.  
  
'Never.'  
  
'No. She been talking about a lot about Abby, before she died, more then usual I mean. Talking about how it would be nice if Abby came home and how she'd love you to meet her and how you two would get along, probably drive her mad.' Alex said with a little laugh.  
  
'You didn't think that it was unusual?' Tess asked.  
  
'No.' Alex shook his head. 'I just thought with everything that was going on with you, your cancer scare, she was just missing Abby more. She just… I don't know.'  
  
'I just don't know why Claire never said anything. And why did Abby keep this secret, why didn't she mention anything?' Tess enquired.  
  
I don't' know. I'm worried, I wonder what else she's keeping from us.' Alex said, looking over at Tess.  
  
What's that supposed to mean?' Tess asked.  
  
'It's just, Abby she's pretty good at keep things to herself, especially her emotions. I suppose she's like Claire in that respect. If she doesn't want you to know something, you won't, she usually pretty good at hiding it. She'll just keep it all to herself until she can hide it no more.'  
  
Tess looked at Alex slightly confused.  
  
Alex sighed and said only one word. 'Lily.'  
  
Alex stopped before going on. 'You watched your mother die Tess and that was hard for you right?  
  
Tess paused for a moment thinking about what Alex had just said. 'Hard doesn't begin to describe it.' She replied her voice filled with sadness over the thoughts of her mother and her suffering.  
  
'But you remember her, before she was sick I mean.'  
  
'Yeah of course.'   
  
'Abby, she never really had the chance.'  
  
'I thought she had some memories of her mother.'  
  
'She does.' Alex replied sadly. 'But there not the kind of things that you want a daughter to remember about a mother.'  
  
Alex paused for a few moments.  
  
'You have to understand Tess that by the time Abby old enough to remember her mother Lily, Lily well she was dying.'  
  
Tess looked at Alex Trying to comprehend what Alex was saying.  
  
' Lily became sick again by time the time Abby turned two and Abby, she watched her mother die a slow and somewhat painful death.'  
  
'Claire said it was cancer, she never went into any other details other then that.' Tess said sadly . She didn't want to push Alex any further on a subject that was clearly difficult for him. Although at the same time Tess wanted to know what had happened to her beloved aunt.  
  
'Pancreatic cancer' Alex told her. ' She beat once and then it returned, only this time it was worse.'  
  
'Because she died?' Tess stated.  
  
'Not because of that. Pancreatic cancer it's ah, it's difficult to diagnose, she was lucky that they managed to find it the first time. When she was diagnosed a second time it had spread to her lungs and her liver. I think they call it metastatic cancer.'  
  
'I didn't realise.' Tess said softly, Alex barley heard her.  
  
'She wasn't the Lily that you remember Tess. She was in so much pain at the end, she just slowly faded away. She couldn't get out bed most days and she was violently sick, always tired.'  
  
Tears were now welling in both Alex's and Tess eyes, Alex because of his memories of those times, watching someone that he loved and adored die and for Tess it was for her aunt. Lily had been Tess favourite person as a child, apart for Claire of course. She was warm, loving and vibrant and mystical, she was all Tess wanted to be. Lily always went out of her way to help people and rarely said a bad word about anyone. Tess couldn't imagine someone like her aunt going through some as terrible as Alex was describing.  
  
'You know that the majority of Abby's memories, the main thing that she remembers about her mum, it's that she was always tired, always sick. I used to think that Abby handled everything great you know. She was really well adjusted, that she'd dealt with her mother death pretty well. But she hadn't she was just exceptionally good at hiding her grief, like Claire.'  
  
'How'd you know.' Tess asked as she wiped the fallen tears off her face.  
  
'One day she just broke down. It was about a week or so after Jack died.. She uh she was by her mother and Jack's grave, I had been looking for her and Nick suggested I look there. Anyway she was just in this huddle on the ground, crying. I approached her, tried to comfort her, but she got all defensive and then I guess you could say, she just exploded.' There was a slight pause in conversation.  
  
'All those emotions that she'd been hiding for all those years, all that anger and upset just spilled out. I thought that she was this happy well adjusted kid, but she wasn't she was this frightened, upset and frustrated little girl who didn't understand why everyone she loved left her.'  
  
Tears fell rapidly down Tess's cheeks as Alex recounted what Abby had told him that day, how she felt, how angry and upset she was.  
  
After Alex was finished the two sat in silence for a few . Tess was unsure of what to say, how to respond to what Alex had just told her. Her heart was broken again for the second time that year.   
  
Finally Alex spoke up. ' Lily Theresa McLeod the first woman I ever loved, apart from my mother.'   
  
He sighed, Tess could tell he was contemplating something.  
  
' You know that's two McLeod women I've loved and lost in my lifetime. That's two to many.' Alex told Tess his laced with sadness and a hint of anger. Tess reached out and placed her hand on Alex's.  
  
The two sat in silence as they watched Charlotte play happily with her toys 


	18. 18

Disclaimer: Do not own anything McLeod's Daughters belongs to channel 9, and the writers and creators apart from Abby, Lily and Charlie.  
  
Abby and Nick worked together in comfortable silence for most of the day, Nick smiled to himself as he thought how well they had worked together. He forgot how well Abby worked, Jack and Harry had always joked about how she was a born farmer, everything just came naturally to her.  
  
'What?' Abby asked looking up and over at Nick who watching her fix the last of the broken fences.  
  
'Nothing.' Nick replied shaking his head, smiling.  
  
'What's with the stupid grin then?' Abby asked.  
  
Nick laughed. 'What grin.'  
  
'You know what I mean.' Abby told him as she got up.  
  
'No.'  
  
'Whatever.' Abby laughed.  
  
'All done?' Nick asked bout the fence.  
  
'Yep. Any more jobs on the list?' Abby asked.  
  
'No, that it's it for today, lets head back.'  
  
The two headed back to Killarney , Nick on his bike and Abby on horseback. When they arrived back at Killarney Harry approached them.  
  
'Nick, Abby.' Harry called out  
  
'Harry.' Abby replied as Harry approached them.  
  
'How you'd do today?' Harry asked.  
  
'Good, fine, no problems.'  
  
'Forgot what a great worker she was.' Nick told his father as he reached over and ruffled Abby hair. Abby tired unsuccessfully to duck away from Nick reach.   
  
'God, good I 'm glad. I uh I was wondering if you two and Alex could join Sandra and I for dinner tonight in town.'  
  
Abby looks at Nick a little surprised, he shares her reaction.  
  
'Sort of a family dinner.'  
  
'A family dinner.' Abby repeats.  
  
'Your not busy?' Asks Harry.  
  
'No.'  
  
'I've got nothing planned.' Abby tells Harry.  
  
'I'm not sure about Alex, I think he was hoping to spend a little time with Charlotte.' Nick told his father.  
  
'He's spent all day with her one nights not gonna hurt.' Harry replied.  
  
'Don't worry Harry, we'll be there.' Abby told him.  
  
'What time ?' Nick asked.  
  
'Table's booked for eight thirty at Milo's.'  
  
'I wonder what that's about.' Abby thought out loud, once Harry had left.  
  
'Whatever it is Alex isn't gonna be pleased, dinner with Sandra.' Nick muttered.  
  
Abby laughed. 'I don't think that it anybodies idea of a good time.'  
  
'Come lets get ready.'  
  
Abby sat on the sofa contemplating recent events, she was dressed and ready for dinner. She had decided to wear a halter neck poppy dress, red shoes with a red shawl that had once belonged to her mother. Her long brunette hair was loosely tied back from her face, although strands had escaped. Abby was staring intently at what was in front of her, on the table she didn't notice Nick enter the room.  
  
Noticing the Abby was immersed in what was in front of her Nick quickly approached Abby and sat down next to her. Abby only noticed Nick's presence once he had sat down beside her. Nick graze fell to what Abby was looking at. In front of him were a collection of photos of Claire, Charlotte, Abby and Charlie that Nick guessed must have been taken when Abby and Claire met up in the city.   
  
'Pretty pictures.' Nick said as he leaned forward and picked up one of Abby, Charlotte and Claire.  
  
Abby smiled. 'We met up with dad later in the day, he, he'd brought a camera with him He was snapping away.' Abby explained.  
  
Nick looked over the pictures each had different groups of people in them. Abby and Charlotte, Claire and Charlotte, all three of the girls, Abby and Claire. There was even some shots with Charlie in, Charlie and the baby Charlotte, Abby and Charlie, Claire and Charlie and one of all four of them.  
  
Nick picked a photo and grazed at it. 'I like this one best.' He told her. Abby gently took the photo from Nick, she smiled, it was one of her favourites to. It was of her, Claire and Charlotte. Claire was holding Charlotte and next to her was Abby . Abby seemed to be whispering something in Claire's ears, the two were beaming, smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
Abby looked at the photo sadly reminiscing.  
  
You wanna talk about.' Nick asked softly.  
  
Abby looked over at Nick, her eyes slowly filling up with tears. She gave a small little smile and rested her head on Nick's shoulder. Nick instinctively put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head, slowly he eased them back into the sofa. Abby slowly pulled away fro Nick and looked down at the photo that was still in her hand. She sighed and took a deep breath. Slowly but surely she began to tell Nick about the events of the past years and her plans for coming home.  
  
She told him about the accident in the pub, how Charlie's past had caught up with him and how she got caught in the crossfire. How there was a court case that followed, her father was charged with theft and because of the fight in the pub, assault, even thought it had only been self defence.  
  
Nick listen carefully, not rushing her or bombarding her with a million questions, but allowing her to take her time, telling her story in her own words. When she'd finished the two sat in silence. Nick didn't know what to say. Abby sat in silence, waiting for Nick's reaction, she half expected him to be angry with her, she didn't know why. She bean filled with the threads on her shawl . Nick looked over at Abby, he noticed her fiddling. He took her hand in his.  
  
'Abby.' He said gently.' Abby didn't look up. 'Abby.' he tried again. She looked up this time, tears running down her face. With his other hand Nick wiped the tears that had fallen away.  
  
'Why didn't you just come home after the accident in the pub?' Nick asked.  
  
Abby was stuck for words. She shrugged her shoulders. 'I thought I was doing for the best.' She muttered.  
  
'For who? Obviously not you.' Nick told her. 'You'd just been in hospital Abby you needed your family around, you'd needed support from the people that love you and care for you.'  
  
'You know I walked into the pub and everything in my life was practically prefect, Claire was happy, Tess had gotten the all clear from her test results, I was coming home. And the next thing I know, I wake up in hospital and my whole world seems to have fallen apart. My dad's in trouble with the police, I'm in hospital and Claire, Claire was gone.'  
  
'You should of come home, you were needed.'  
  
'If I'd of come home I would of only be bringing trouble with me and nobody needed that at the moment.'  
  
'Abby.'  
  
'I'm serious Nick, Claire had just died nobody needed me to return and have to deal with all my problems, they have too much to deal with already.'  
  
'So you decided to deal with it by yourself.' Nick stated.  
  
Abby shrugged her shoulders. 'It seemed like the best thing to do.'  
  
'Abby you were stabbed.' Nick exclaimed.  
  
'I wasn't stabbed I fell on some broken glass.' Abby corrected him. 'It really isn't as bad as it sounds.' Abby said trying to reassure Nick. 'Really, it isn't. I was out of hospital in just under two weeks.'  
  
'So what stopped you coming home then.'  
  
Abby looked down at her hand in Nicks. 'I uh, it like I said Nick, I didn't want to cause anyone anymore grief. I didn't even know Tess, I couldn't just waltz home and expected to support me and handle me and my problems, not when she was dealing with her sisters death.'  
  
'I was here, I would of supported you.' Nick told her. Abby looked up, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
'I know.' She whispered, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, 'But I needed to do this by myself.'  
  
'You didn't have to.' Nick told her firmly  
  
'Yes I did.' She said meekly.  
  
Nick looked at Abby his eyes filled with sadness. He hated that the fact that she had tried to cope with everything on her own, her grief for Claire, her fathers court case, she had been through so much already she hadn't deserved to go through any more pain, especially on her own.  
  
'Hey, I'm here now.' Abby said happily as she tried in vain to change the tone of conversation.  
  
Nick smiled but it soon faded. 'Are you gonna stay though?'  
  
Abby tired to smile, she took a deep breath, 'Think you can put up with me for a bit longer?' She asked.  
  
Nick face broke out into a smile. 'I think so.' He told her before embracing her in a hug.  
  
Abby broke away. 'Good, now you better finish getting ready, I'll go get Alex.'  
  
'We don't have to go you know, we can cancel.' Nick told her.  
  
'Nick Ryan there is no way we are backing out of this dinner. Aren't you even a little curious to see what it's about? Abby said as she got up and collected her photo's together.  
  
'Why's it have to be about anything?' Nick asked getting up.  
  
'Dinner at Milo's, something's got to be up.'  
  
'Abby.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'You look beautiful.'  
  
Abby smiled shyly. 'Thanks. Right I'm going to go get Alex I'll be back soon.'  
  
'He's never gonna come you know.'  
  
'Course he is.'   
  
Nick just laughed as Abby headed out of the door.  
  
Abby arrived at Drovers to find everyone apart from Jodi, who was out on a date and Alex, who was putting Charlotte to bed were in the kitchen eating dinner.  
  
'Hey you look nice.' Meg told her as entered the kitchen.  
  
'Thanks.' Abby replied smiling.  
  
'Going somewhere nice?' Stevie asked.  
  
'Yes actually.' Before she could say anymore Alex entered the room.  
  
'Wow Abby you look stunning.'  
  
'Thank you Alex.'  
  
'Bit dressed up for working on the farm though.'  
  
'That's because I'm going out for dinner tonight.'  
  
'Oh really where you going?' Alex asked.  
  
'Here.' Meg said to Alex as she placed a plate of delicious looking food in front of him.  
  
'This looks great Meg.'  
  
'Ah, I don't think so.' Abby said as she took the plate from in front of Alex and handed it to Meg.  
  
'What, Abby what do you think you doing.' Alex exclaimed, upset that his dinner had disappeared from in front of him. Abby bent down as if she was going to whisper in Alex's ear.  
  
'We, as in you, me and Nick are going out for dinner tonight at Milo's.'  
  
'Bit short notice isn't.'  
  
'It's a family dinner, Harry's invited us to join Sandra and him.'  
  
Alex screwed his face. 'Dinner with Sandra, I don't think so.' Alex told Abby. 'Meg hand us that plate.'  
  
'What's so bad about that?' Abby asked feigning naivety   
  
'Do you really need me to tell you.'  
  
'Harry's invited us for dinner and we're going end of story.' Abby told Alex firmly.  
  
'Can't , don't want to. Beside it's to late by the time I've got home, got clean and dresses it will be to late to go out.'  
  
'Well that's why I brought your things here.' Abby said producing a small bag with Alex's clothes in. Alex's face suddenly dropped much to the amusement of the other women.  
  
'What about shoes?'  
  
'In the bag.'  
  
'Deodorant.'  
  
'Bag.'  
  
'Socks.'  
  
'Bag.'  
  
'Clean underwear.' Alex said triumphantly.  
  
'Bag.' Abby replied smiling, a small round of laughter came from the three women sat at the table. 'Anything else?'  
  
'No.' Alex muttered.  
  
'Well off you go.' Abby told Alex.  
  
'I don't see why I should?'  
  
Abby sighed. 'What is it with you and Nick, you claiming about Harry being fatherly enough and the minute he invites you to a family dinner you don't want to go.'  
  
Alex sighed.  
  
Abby decided to try one more tactic. 'If you come to dinner tonight I'll cook you breakfast for the next……for the next month.'  
  
Alex looked up at Abby. ' All the trimmings?'  
  
Abby nodded. Alex shot up from his seat. 'You got yourself a deal.'  
  
Abby smiled as Alex headed off to get changed. Abby sat down truimphly in Alex's now vacant seat, next to Tess.  
  
'You must make a pretty mean breakfast.' She said laughing.  
  
'Oh I do.' Abby replied smiling. 'oh I've got something for you.' Abby told Tess reaching into her bag and pulled out the photo's she had been looking at with Nick.  
  
'There uh just some photo's of Claire and Charlotte that I had, I didn't know if you want them or not.'  
  
Tess smiled as Abby handed her the photos, she carefully took the out and started looking at them. Tess smiled as went through the picture, her sister looked ever so happy.  
  
'There from when we met up in the city.' Abby explained although she was sure Tess already realised that.  
  
It was Meg who spoke up and asked the question they'd all been wanting to ask.  
  
'It's strange Claire didn't mention anything about you two meeting up.'  
  
Abby wriggled uncomfortably in her seat knowing that Meg and everyone else wanted an explanation, she decided the best thing to do was simplify it otherwise she would be here all night.  
  
'Well there was a lot going on when she got back, I don't think t was her top priority.'  
  
'It's just I thought she would of mentioned something.' Meg asked.  
  
'Well we'd kind of been talking about me coming home.'  
  
'Really.' Asked Tess.  
  
'Well we'd talked about it, we, well Claire kind of thought that if I did come home it would be a nice if I was to surprise everyone, so uh maybe that's why.'  
  
'So uh how come you've been invited to this family dinner?' Stevie asked.  
  
Abby and Meg smiled. 'Harry's favourite god daughter, can do no wrong in his eyes.' Meg said.  
  
'Very funny.'  
  
'I didn't know you were Harry's god daughter.' Tess said a little surprised.  
  
'Yeah well.'  
  
'Does that mean Liz was your godmother?' Tess asked.  
  
Abby scrunched up her face ' Yeah, I don't think I was as popular with Liz as I was with Harry though.'  
  
'Join the club.' Muttered Tess.  
  
The women sat round the table for the next twenty minutes, as Tess told Abby some more about Charlotte ad the days' events until Alex came back in to the room.  
  
'Well, well. Don't you scrub up nice.' Abby told her, a huge grin on her face.  
  
'Yeah, yeah. If we're gonna go lets go.' Alex said in a clearly unhappy tone of voice.  
  
The four women laughed.  
  
'Come on grumpy let's go then.' Abby said getting up.  
  
'I see you guys later.'  
  
'Bye'  
  
Abby and Alex walked out of the kitchen and towards his Ute.  
  
'Abby.' Abby turned round on hearing her name being called, it was Tess.  
  
'Here.' She said handing the keys to Alex 'You can drive.'  
  
'It's my Ute.' Alex told her, expecting that he was going to be driving all along.  
  
'Well then you can drive it.' Abby replied.  
  
'Hey.' She said as Tess approached her.  
  
'I uh,' Tess wasn't sure what she wanted to say to her cousin or how to say it, she wanted to say sorry again for earlier, that she should spend some time with her and Charlotte, move back in. Once Charlotte was gone Tess would be stuck in that house all on her own and she didn't want that, she didn't want to feel that lonely.  
  
I uh I wanted to say thank you for those photos, they're really beautiful.' Were all the words that Tess seemed able to muster.  
  
Abby smiled, 'That's ok.'  
  
'I was uh thinking over taking a tri into town tomorrow with Charlotte, I was wondering if you would like to join us.'  
  
'I'd like that.'  
  
'Great.' Tess smiled. 'Well I'll uh pick you up tomorrow. Have a nice dinner.' She said before turning around and walking back to the house.  
  
'Tess.' Abby called out.  
  
Tess spun round fearful that Abby had changed her mind.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
What time tomorrow.'  
  
'Oh. About ten.'  
  
'Ok, see you then.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
Abby climbed into Alex's Ute and the two headed off.'  
  
The three entered the restaurant, they were ten minutes late. When Alex and Abby had got to Killarney the boys had thrown a major fuss about going to dinner until Abby had put her foot down.  
  
'Will you two stop complaining.' Abby told the two Ryan boys as they waited to be seated.  
  
'I don't see why we had to come.' Alex complained once again.  
  
Abby rolled her eyes. 'oh my god, how old are you? Your acting like a little kid throwing tantrum because he's not getting his own way.'   
  
Alex let out a little gruff and mumbled something under his breath.  
  
'You know Abby reckons that Harry and Sandra are going to make some kind of announcement and that's why his organised this dinner.' Nick told Alex.  
  
'like what?' Alex asked looking over at Abby.  
  
Abby shrugged her shoulder and rolled her eyes. 'I don't know, maybe Sandra's selling her property or their expanding Killarney or Sandra's pregnant.'   
  
'What.' Alex and Nick both exclaimed.  
  
'You don't think.'  
  
'Nah. Harry said he didn't want any more kids remember.' Alex told his younger brother. 'Besides Sandra doesn't strike me as the maternal type.'  
  
The two looked over at Abby.  
  
'I don't know, maybe it just is a family dinner.' Abby said as she was faced with the two worried Ryan boys.  
  
'You tables this way.' The three followed the man to their table where Harry and Sandra where waiting.  
  
'You should of seen the looks on your faces when I suggested Sandra was pregnant.' Abby said laughing as they made their way to their table. 'Talk about deer caught in headlights.'  
  
'You made it.' Harry said standing up to greet the three as they arrived at the table. He kissed Abby on the cheek and shook the boys hands.  
  
'You look beautiful tonight Abby.'  
  
'Thank you Harry, you don't look so bad yourself.'  
  
'Why thank you.' Harry smiled.  
  
'Where Sandra?' Nick asked as they took their seats.  
  
'She's just gone to the toilet, she'll be back in a minute.'  
  
A few moments later Sandra appeared.  
  
'Hi, I'm so glad you could make it.' She said as she arrived at the table. Abby stood up to greet Sandra.  
  
'You look really nice Sandra.' Abby said with all sincerity.  
  
'Thank you Abby, so do you.'  
  
'Thanks, it's not often I get the chance to dress up so, I thought I might push the boat out tonight.'  
  
Sandra smiled and the two sat down again.  
  
'So uh shall we order?' Harry asked.  
  
Dinner started out fairly smoothly, they had got through the first course pretty smoothly, although it was still clear that neither Alex or Nick wanted to be there but they were pleasant enough about it and as the evening went on they started to relax heeding the wording Abby had told them on the way up.   
  
'Just think of it as a free meal.'  
  
It was half way through the main course that thing took a somewhat dramatic turn.  
  
'I uh I just like to say something.' Harry told the rest of the table. He looked over at Sandra who smiled and took his hand.  
  
'Well Sandra and I we'd both like to say something.'  
  
Abby looked over to Alex and Nick, smiling she knew this dinner was about something. It was Sandra , well tried to anyway.  
  
'We uh we're going.'  
  
'We're going to have a baby.' Harry finished for her.  
  
There was a loud clutter as Alex dropped his cutlery on his plate, Abby turned her head to look at Alex, a small smile began to crept up on her face. She looked over across the table to where Nick was sitting, he was silent in shock.  
  
Harry sat in silence what seemed like forever waiting for a response form his sons and god daughter. He couldn't help but notice Alex and Nick's adverse reactions. In reality it only took a few moments for someone to respond to their announcement as Harry predicted it was his god daughter Abby.  
  
'Oh my god, that's fantastic news.' She said smiling and reaching out to give Harry a congratulatory hug. 'Oh that's such exciting news.' Abby said getting up to go and congratulate Sandra, who was quite surprised to receive a hug from happy. 'I'm so happy for you both.' she said as she sat down.  
  
'Isn't that great news guys.' Abby said looking over to Alex and Nick.  
  
Nick seemed to shake himself from his shock. 'That's great news dad, Sandra.' He gave Sandra a quick peck on the cheek and reached over to shake Harry's hand.  
  
'Alex.' Harry asked.  
  
Alex was still sitting there in total and utter shock it wasn't until a swift kick from under the table by Abby did he realise that Harry was talking to him. He looked over at Abby slightly angry that she had kicked and so hard to, they were some lethal heels she was wearing. Abby looked at him and Alex could see a slight anger on her face she nodded towards Harry and Sandra encouraging him to congratulate them.  
  
'Congratulations guys.' Alex said shaking Harry's hand.  
  
Another look from Abby prompted him to get and up and give Sandra a kiss as Nick had done.  
  
'So how far along are you?' Abby asked.  
  
Harry smiled as Abby congratulated and questioned Sandra on the new arrival, she had, just as he had expected shown a fair greater maturity to their relationship then either of his sons. When Abby first arrived she had told Harry that she would hold off judging them, until she had seen them together herself. She wasn't about to make her mind up about the two on everybody else's opinion. And she had, although she may of not liked Sandra that much, mainly because of the difficulties between Claire and Sandra, Abby had given her approval their relationship.  
  
'I may not like her that much Harry, but I can see that you love her and she loves you so I wished you all the happiness in the world.' Abby had told him this just before she left after Tess and Abby had come round for dinner the other night. Abby had shown herself to be very much like her mother and Harry was grateful for that. He had adored Lily, she was a lively and spirited person and a wonderful friends. He had been very honoured when Lily had chosen himself and Liz to be Abby's god parents although he suspected for some reason that Liz was not so happy with the idea. Harry on the other hand had doted on the young Abby, as he and Liz never had a daughter he treated Abby as if she was his own, perhaps even better then he treated his own boys at time.  
  
'Three and a half months.' Sandra told Abby.  
  
'Wow you kept that quiet for a while.'  
  
'Well I wanted to wait until we were sure about everything, you know how they say to wait until you've past the three month period just to be on the safe side.'  
  
Abby nodded.  
  
'If you'll excuse me I just need to pop to the loo.' Sandra said as she got up.  
  
'I'm just going to make a quick phone call, I won't be a moment.' Harry told the three remaining occupants at the table.  
  
'I won't be a moment.' He said, he got up and gave Abby a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
'Thank you.' He whispered.  
  
'What for.' Abby asked looking up at Harry.  
  
'For being happy for me.'  
  
Abby looked at Harry slightly confused. 'Your welcome.' she said half smiling, half laughing.  
  
Once Harry left Abby looked over at Alex and Nick who were still in shock. She laughed. Taking a sip of her drink she smiled.  
  
'Oh come on it's not that bad.'  
  
The Ryan boys sat in silence.  
  
'Excuse me Miss would you like anymore drinks?' A waiter asked Abby.  
  
Abby looked over at Alex and Nick. 'Yeah uh, just keep the drinks coming, beer will do.'  
  
'And for you?'  
  
'I'll just stick with the cranberry juice thanks.'  
  
'I'll be back in moment Miss.'  
  
Abby looked over at Nick and Alex once more.  
  
'Looks like I'll be driving home tonight.' she muttered to herself. 


End file.
